Karakura Ghoul
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Ichigo adalah Ghoul setengah manusia yang sedang belajar menjadi ghoul yang dapat diterima lingkungan keluarganya... sementara itu para penyidik soul society sibuk dengan ghoul yang berkumpul di distrik tujuh karakura... bagaimana kelanjutannya? bad sumary, AU, rate M
1. Chapter 1

_Tahukah kamu kalau di sekitarmu, ada makhluk yang hidup, dengan memakan daging manusia?_

_Apakah kamu tahu apa itu?_

_Jika kamu tidak tahu, maka biar aku yang beritahukan._

_Itu adalah... Ghoul_

**Disclaimare**

**Bleach Punya Tite Kubo**

**Ghoul Punya Sui Ishida**

**Warning **

**OOC, Typo, Banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil**

*****Mulai*** **

Suara keran air, baru saja berhenti, setelah pemuda bersurai oranye itu menutupnya. Semua muntahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo, sang pemilik surai orange, telah disapu oleh air keran. Wajahnya yang agak kecokelatan itu, terlihat pucat bagaikan rupa sang dewi malam.

Sudah seminggu ini Ichigo selalu memuntahkan makanannya. Entah mengapa makanan yang sering ia makan, terasa seperti kotoran hewan.

Air yang selalu ia minum juga seperti rasa air selokan, bagi Ichigo.

Namun saat ia meminum kopi, untuk menemani Ichigo saat buat tugas sekolah, lidahnya dan lambungnya sama sekali tidak bermasalah.

Tapi waktu kopinya dikasih gula, dia langsung menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya, karena Ichigo merasa, ia seperti minum susu basi.

Ichigo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa hanya kopi tanpa gula saja, yang bisa ia nikmati?

Kalau begini caranya ia bisa mati, karena tidak makan dan minum, hanya minum kopi. Ichigo ingin bertanya pada seseorang, tapi siapa?

Ibunya sudah tiada, sedangkan ayahnya? entahlah, Ichigo tidak mau memikirkan orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Yang pergi entah kemana, setelah kematian ibunya, dan meninggalkan Ichigo, beserta kedua adiknya.

Bertanya pada adiknya? itu tidak mungkin, kedua adiknya masih SD, dan Ichigo tidak mau membuat adiknya khawatir.

Teman-temannya? oh ayolah sejak kapan Ichigo punya teman?

Bahkan semua murid di sekolahnya tidak mau mendekatinya, dengan alasan yang macam-macam, karena rambutnya warna oranye-lah, tampangnya menyeramkan seperti yakuza, pembawa sial-lah dan masih banyak lagi, alasan-alasan lain yang tidak masuk akal.

Selain itu Ichigo memang lebih memilih untuk sendiri dan malas mencari teman, karena menurutnya rata-rata teman-teman sekolahnya, orang-orang munafik. Yang hanya mau berteman sama orang kaya, populer, cantik dan tampan, menggelikan.

Tapi Ichigo sadar, ia tidak boleh mati, hanya karena hal aneh menimpa dirinya. Kalau ia mati, siapa yang akan mengurus Yuzu dan Karin, adik-adiknya?

Namun ia harus mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan keanehan dalam dirinya. Mungkin ia harus ke dokter. Benar Ichigo rasa itu ide yang bagus.

Jadi ketika karyawan dan murid berlibur pada waktu weekend, Ichigo malah mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Karakura. Tentu saja ini demi kebaikan dirinya. Ichigo tidak ingin seperti ini terus-menerus.

Jarum panjang masih menunjuk angka sembilan. Setelah sarapan bersama dengan adiknya. Lebih tepatnya Ichigo hanya minum kopi saja. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu, langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Walaupun weekend, Rumah sakit adalah salah satu fasilitas umum yang buka, selain kantor polisi. Dengan memakai kaus putih, yang dilapisi jaket dengan tudung berwarna hitam dan lengan yang berwarna putih. Ichigo berangkat ke rumah sakit menggunakan kereta.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, suasananya masih sepi. Mungkin karena masih pagi dan ini hari minggu. Ichigo ke bagian loket untuk mengambil nomor. Lalu petugas menyuruhnya, untuk duduk di ruang tunggu.

Mata cokelat keemasan Ichigo memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah sakit itu. Masih sama seperti ketika ia kecil. Bisa dibilang ayahnya adalah seorang dokter dan bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Tapi sudah tidak lagi, karena menghilang entah kemana.

"Ichigo-kun yah?" panggil seorang suster berambut abu-abu. Ichigo menoleh, keningnya yang suka berkerut itu, semakin berkerut, ketika kedatangan suster tersebut.

"Benar ini pasti Ichigo-kun, kau ingat aku? aku Isane, dulu ketika kau masih kecil sering main ke sini dan aku yang suka menjagamu waktu itu. Jika ayahmu sedang sibuk dengan ibumu. Kau masih ingat kan?" terang suster yang bernama lengkap Isane Kotetsu itu.

"Eh? Oh... iya aku ingat Isane-san masih bekerja di sini?" tanya balik Ichigo.

Isane terlihat senang, ternyata Ichigo masih mengingatnya. Lalu langsung mendudukan dirinya, di sebelah Ichigo.

"Iya. Tujuh tahun tidak ketemu, kau sudah besar yah Ichigo, bahkan sekarang kau lebih tinggi dari aku sekarang," jawab Isane.

"Tentu saja, umurku sudah lima belas tahun. Jadi tubuhku tambah tinggi."

"Ha...ha... iya sih, tapi kau kelihatan kurus dan pucat. Apa kau sakit? itu kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Isane lagi.

"Sakit? eng... yah sepertinya begitu," jawab Ichigo.

"Jawabanmu tidak meyakinkan sama sekali, memang apa yang kau rasakan? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Ichigo terdiam, ia bingung apakah harus menceritakan permasalahannya pada Isane?

Tapi tiba-tiba, suara microphone dari ruang loket, memanggil nama Ichigo, membuat remaja itu langsung berdiri.

"Maaf Isane-san, aku harus pergi, permisi," pamit Ichigo meninggalkan Isane sendirian.

Entah kenapa ia merasa lega dengan panggilan tersebut. Karena ia tidak perlu menceritakan masalahnya pada Isane.

Entahlah, Ichigo merasa ia tidak boleh bercerita sembarangan pada orang lain, tentang masalahnya.

Setelah itu Ichigo langsung masuk ke ruang dokter. Hari ini yang dokter yang berjaga bernama Kisuke Uruhara. Seorang dokter yang cukup aneh, karena suka memakai topi ketika bekerja.

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu berderit, ketika Ichigo membukanya. Seorang pria paruh baya, berpakaian seperti dokter pada umumnya. Hanya saja yang unik di sini adalah, ia memakai topi belang hijau dan putih.

"Loh, Ichigo-kun rupanya? tumben kesini? bukannya kau jarang sakit?" tanya dokter yang diketahui bernama Uruhara itu.

Ichigo tidak menjawab karena ia harus duduk dulu, tapi setelah mendudukan dirinya, mulutnya masih tetap bungkam. Ia masih bimbang apakah, keputusannya sudah benar? mendatangi dokter dan berkonsultasi, akan apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ichigo menghirup nafas yang panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Wajahnya tertunduk dan tidak berani menatap sang dokter. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang takut, dihukum orang tuanya. Sementara Uruhara masih diam menunggu Ichigo berbicara.

"Aku... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhku... Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bisa makan, makanan biasa. Aku merasa makanan yang kumakan selama ini, rasanya tidak enak. Seperti memakan kotoran," terang Ichigo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Walaupun wajahnya menunduk, Uruhara masih bisa melihat ekspresi jijik yang terpampang jelas di wajah Ichigo, ketika menceritakan apa yang dialaminya.

"Bahkan aku juga tidak pernah minum, karena rasanya seperti… air selokan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tambah Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Uruhara masih terdiam, mendengarkan cerita Ichigo sampai selesai. Walaupun ketika mendengar cerita itu, membuat kening Uruhara terus-terusan berkerut.

"Tapi ada satu minuman, yang tidak membuatku merasa ingin muntah. Itu adalah kopi, hanya kopi tanpa gula atau tanpa tambahan apapun. Katakan padaku dokter, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini?" tanya Ichigo dan wajahnya kini mulai diperlihatkan, tidak menunduk lagi.

Uruhara masih terdiam, jari-jari tangan kanannya terlihat mengelus-ngelus dagunya, seraya memikirkan jawaban yang harus dilontarkan padanya, dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Ichigo.

"Lalu apa tadi pagi Ichigo-kun hanya sarapan kopi?" tanya Uruhara dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Ichigo.

"Hm... oke sebentar," pamit Uruhara bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di ruangan ini, untuk pergi keluar.

Kerutan di kening kembali bertambah. Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa ia ditinggal sendirian oleh Uruhara. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya lega, sudah menceritakan permasalahannya ini pada Uruhara.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Uruhara kembali, dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna cokelat. Bungkusan itu langsung diberikan kepada Ichigo. Tapi tidak langsung diambil, oleh remaja tersebut, karena tidak mengerti.

Kenapa mendadak Uruhara memberinya bungkusan? Begitulah yang dipikirkan remaja yang baru masuk SMA itu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu makanan untukmu," jawab Uruhara.

"Eh? tapi aku sudah bilang kan dokter, aku tidak bisa memakan apapun," ujar Ichigo bingung.

"Sudah makan saja, aku yakin, kalau yang ini, kau pasti tidak akan memuntahkannya lagi."

"Eh?"

"Lagipula kau harus makan, kalau tidak kau bisa mati. Jadi makanlah."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Ichigo mengambil bungkusan cokelat yang diberikan Uruhara padanya. Setelah itu Ichigo membuka bungkusan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Setelah terbuka, terlihat daging yang masih segar dan berwarna merah.

Ichigo merasa daging ini belum dimasak, tapi entah kenapa bau daging tersebut menggelitik hidungnya.

Lidahnya juga ingin cepat-cepat merasakan daging tersebut. Ichigo tidak mengerti, tapi perutnya yang terus-terusan berbunyi seperti berkata 'Sudah dimakan saja!'

Tangan Ichigo terlihat bergetar memegang daging itu. Ia ingin memakannya, tapi ini belum matang. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima det...

Ichigo langsung melahap daging tersebut. Gigi-giginya menguyah daging itu dengan cepat. Ichigo seperti sedang memakan steak daging dari restoran terkemuka.

Benar-benar lezat dan membuat lidahnya seperti berteriak 'Ini enak sekali!'

Beberapa menit kemudian daging itu habis dan Ichigo merasa perutnya tidak berbunyi lagi, pertanda ia sudah kenyang. Setelah kenyang otaknya langsung dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Tapi intinya adalah... Kenapa ia bisa memakan daging mentah, yang seharusnya membuat orang-orang jijik?

Mata Ichigo beralih menatap Uruhara dan hanya ditanggapi oleh dokter aneh itu...

*****TBC*****

**Haloooo…**

**Saya main ke Fandom Ini, abis baca Tokyo Ghoul yang cerita baru… Sequel Tokyo Ghoul lama, jadi pengen buat fic ini...**

**Buat pairing untuk sementara entar dulu, Heroine dalam cerita dimunculkan nanti… masih dipikirkan soalnya…**

**Oke see you all :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Mayat tanpa jantung, kepalanya tinggal separuh, dan otak besarnya yang hilang, sudah ditutupi oleh Kaein, dengan menggunakan plastik berwarna hitam.

Shiba Kaein seorang penyidik Soul society tingkat satu, terlihat menghela nafas saat melihat mayat itu. Satu lagi mayat tanpa jantung dan otak besar.

Artinya sudah ada sepuluh korban yang bernasib seperti ini, dalam sebulan. Semua korban terdiri dari berbagai umur dan gender. Tua,muda, pria, wanita, semua bernasib seperti ini.

Siapapun pelakunya sudah membuat Kaein berkali-kali memijat keningnya, sakit kepala.

"Apakah ini ulah Jin Kariya lagi, senpai?" tanya seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun dan memiliki warna rambut hitam pendek, sama seperti tubuhnya yang juga pendek. Sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMA kelas satu.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Jin Kariya adalah Ghoul yang tidak pandang bulu, dalam mencari mangsanya. Sudah begitu yang ia makan selalu jantung dan otak besar," jawab Kaein.

Gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, mendengar jawaban dari Kaein. Rukia adalah penyidik tingkat tiga di Soul society.

Sudah menjadi peraturan Soul society, yang merupakan organisasi yang menyelidiki Ghoul, bahwa penyidik tingkat tiga, selalu dipasangkan oleh penyidik tingkat satu.

Itulah mengapa Rukia disini bersama Kaein. Karena Kaein adalah partnernya dalam menyelidiki Ghoul.

Namun apa itu Ghoul?

Ghoul adalah makhluk yang memakan sejenisnya. Dalam hal ini adalah manusia yang memakan sejenisnya.

Tapi Ghoul bukan seorang kanibal. Jika kanibal itu, masih mau memakan makanan biasa seperti nasi dan sejenisnya. Maka Ghoul tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Lidah Ghoul berbeda dengan lidah manusia. Begitu pula alat pencernaan mereka. Lidah dan alat pencernaan Ghoul hanya mau memakan manusia.

Jika mereka memakan makanan biasa, para Ghoul akan merasakan mual dan muntah. Bagi mereka makanan biasa itu, rasanya bagaikan kotoran atau sampah.

Itulah mengapa Ghoul adalah musuh terbesar bagi manusia yang harus dimusnahkan, karena merugikan manusia.

Maka dibentuklah Soul society, organisasi yang khusus menangani Ghoul, melindungi manusia dari para Ghoul, serta menghabisi para Ghoul, hingga habis tidak tersisa.

Rukia terlihat mengambil notebook bersampul hitam dari kantong rok span berwarna biru tua yang dipakainya. Lalu membaca notebook itu.

"Jin Kariya adalah Ghoul yang berasal dari distrik empat Karakura. Sewaktu di distrik empat, dia menghabisi puluhan manusia di sana. Lalu ia pindah ke distrik tujuh ini, dan sudah ada sepuluh korban sejak ia disini. Jin Kariya adalah Ghoul yang tidak pilih-pilih, dalam memangsa manusia dan selalu beroperasi di jam-jam pulang karyawan. Sekitar jam tujuh atau delapan malam. Saat memangsa Jin Kariya, selalu menyerang dalam satu kali serangan, yaitu tepat ke jantung atau kepala korban," ujar Rukia membaca keras-keras notebook miliknya supaya terdengar oleh Kaein.

"Distrik empat yah. Karakura terbagi dalam dua belas distrik. Distrik yang dikuasai oleh Ghoul adalah distrik satu, tiga, lima dan sebelas. Sisanya dikuasai oleh manusia. Tapi akhir-akhir para ghoul itu mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya di wilayah manusia. Sebagai contoh yang terjadi di distrik empat, tempat Kariya sebelumnya, yang awalnya tempatnya aman, menjadi tidak aman lagi. Semenjak kedatangan para ghoul tersebut," ungkap Kaein masih memijat keningnya, setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Rukia.

"Kaein senpai kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Kita harus segera menangkap Kariya, kalau tidak, korban akan semakin bertambah," ujar Rukia cemas dengn apa yang terjadi.

"Jin Kariya adalah Ghoul rank A, sudah banyak korban karena ulahnya. Tidak mudah untuk menangkapnya," jawab Kaein.

Ghoul terbagi atas beberapa rank. Rank terendah adalah C yang tertinggi adalah rank SSS. Rank terendah biasanya adalah Ghoul anak-anak, yang belum bisa mengeluarkan Kagune.

Kagune adalah organ predator penting bagi Ghoul, yang berfungsi sebagai cakar, senjata dan tangan kedua Ghoul. Kagune terbentuk dari sel-sel RC. Sederhananya Kagune terbentuk dari sel-sel RC yang keluar dari Kakuhou dan menembus kulit.

Sel-sel RC adalah sel yang tersimpan dalam Ghoul dan berfungsi sebagai nutrisi yang diperlukan bagi seorang Ghoul untuk makanannya. Sedangkan Kakuhou adalah wadah untuk menyimpan sel-sel RC.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kita akan tetap menangkap Kariya. Seperti katamu, Kariya harus ditangkap sebelum korban bertambah banyak. Tapi kita perlu umpan, untuk membuat Kariya keluar dari sarangnya, nah Rukia apa kau tahu, tempat-tempat biasanya Kariya beroperasi di sini?" tanya Kaein balik. Rukia terlihat membolak-balikan notenya, untuk mencari jawaban yang ditanyakan oleh Kaein.

"Setelah kuselidiki Kariya biasa beroperasi di dekat rumah sakit Karakura. Soalnya di sana ada sebuah kantor dan SMA Karakura juga, sehingga memudahkan Kariya untuk mendapatkan mangsanya," jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah besok malam kita akan mulai operasinya. Rukia siapkan segalanya," perintah Kaein.

"Ha'i!"

**Disclaimare**

**Bleach Punya Tite Kubo**

**Tokyo Ghoul Punya Sui Ishida**

**Warning **

**OOC, Typo, Banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil**

*****Mulai*****

"_Dokter Urahara sebenarnya ini apa? Apakah daging sapi mentah? Rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa daging mentah bisa kumakan, tapi makanan yang lain tidak? Sebenarnya aku terkena penyakit apa? Sampai-sampai hanya daging mentah saja yang bisa kumakan."_

"_Itu adalah daging manusia..."_

"_Eh? Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan dokter?"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda. Itu memang daging manusia."_

"_Apa?!" tidak mungkin...ukh...kenapa bisa?"_

"_Karena kau adalah manusia dan ghoul..."_

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringatnya bercucuran. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi ia membasuh mukanya melalui wastafel di dalam kamar mandi, di rumahnya. Lalu setelah itu ia melihat wajahnya, pada cermin di kamar mandi. Pucat dan lingkaran hitam mulai menghiasi matanya.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Ichigo dengan Dokter Urahara. Kenyataan bahwa Ichigo seorang ghoul, membuat remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu, benar-benar terpuruk.

Dia tidak bisa tidur dan terus mencoba memakan makanan biasa. Tapi nihil, semua makanan itu selalu berakhir di toilet.

Ichigo juga mencoba untuk menggoreskan tubuhnya dengan pisau. Namun sia-sia juga. Pisau itu bahkan tidak bisa, menggoreskan apapun di kulitnya. Kata-kata dokter Urahara benar, Ichigo adalah seorang Ghoul.

Tapi Ichigo tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Ia terlahir sebagai manusia. Lima belas tahun lamanya, ia memakan nasi dan makanan lainnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang Ghoul? Bahkan dokter Urahara juga tidak tahu, apa penyebab Ichigo menjadi bertingkah seperti Ghoul.

Tiba-tiba perut Ichigo mendadak berbunyi. Lapar. Yah ini sudah tiga hari sejak ia makan daging manusia dari Urahara.

Tentu saja ia lapar lagi. Tapi itu artinya ia harus makan daging manusia lagi. Tidak... itu tidak bisa...

Ia pasti bisa menahan diri dari rasa lapar ini.

"Onii-chan?" panggil tiba-tiba dari seorang gadis kecil berambut oranye pendek.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah panggilan tersebut. Yuzu, adik bungsunya. Satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran Ichigo, daging.

Tunggu! Ini tidak boleh... Yuzu adik kandungnya, bagaimana bisa Ichigo berpikiran seperti itu? Tapi sungguh, rasa lapar ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Onii-chan, daijobuka?" tanya Yuzu lagi. Ichigo masih terdiam.

"Onii-chan?" tidak kunjung menjawab Yuzu menghampiri Ichigo lagi.

Melihat Yuzu yang menghampirinya Ichigo mundur ke belakang. Ichigo mencoba untuk memegang tangannya erat-erat, menahan diri supaya tidak lepas kendali.

Tapi Yuzu tetap menghampiri Ichigo dan membuat pemuda itu kembali mundur ke belakang.

Kening Yuzu berkerut, heran, karena tingkah aneh Ichigo yang terus mundur, saat Yuzu mendekatinya.

"Yuzu, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ichigo yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Benar begitu, tapi kenapa wajah Nii-chan pucat? Nii-chan sakit?" tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Tidak aku benar-benar baik saja Yuzu. Daripada itu kenapa kau belum tidur, ini sudah malam. Kau besok sekolah bukan."

"Aku haus Nii-chan makanya aku bangun."

"Ya sudah biar kubuatkan minuman untukmu, kau duduk saja di meja makan."

"Tidak usah biar kubuatkan sendiri saja, habis Nii-chan pucat sekali sih. Yuzu takut Nii-chan kenapa, kenapa."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja Yuzu. Sudah kau duduk saja di situ. Nanti akan kubuatkan minumannya untukmu."

Akhirnya Yuzu menuruti perintah Ichigo dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang makan. Ichigo merasa lega, karena Yuzu tidak mendekatinya lagi. Kalau sampai Yuzu dekat-dekat dengannya, bisa dipastikan Ichigo tidak bisa menahan diri.

Pokoknya Ichigo harus menjaga jarak pada kedua adiknya. Ini semua demi keselamatan adiknya. Ichigo juga harus berusaha untuk menahan diri. Walaupun rasa lapar ini benar-benar membunuhnya.

Kemudian setelah selesai membuatkan minuman untuk Yuzu, Ichigo langsung menaruhnya begitu saja, ke atas meja dan pamit ingin ke kamar lagi.

"Arigatou Onii-chan," ujar Yuzu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ichigo.

"Ya, aku mau balik ke kamar," pamit Ichigo.

"Onii-chan apa tidak menemaniku dulu?" pinta Yuzu.

"Maaf, tapi besok aku ada piket di sekolah jadi aku harus istirahat. Tadi aku bangun karena haus sama sepertimu," tolak Ichigo bohong.

"Oh begitu, maaf sudah mengganggu Nii-chan."

"Kau ini bicara apa Yuzu? Sudahlah setelah minum, kau segera tidur lagi, kau juga harus bangun pagi kan."

"Iya nii-chan."

Setelah itu buru-buru Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Dihempaskannya tubuh Ichigo ke atas kasur. Ia lega bisa menahan diri dihadapan Yuzu tadi.

Tapi sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini?

Lapar ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Nafas Ichigo terengah-engah. Keringat bercucuran. Air liurnya yang tadi tertahan, kini mengalir, karena masih tercium bau Yuzu, walaupun ia sedang berada di kamarnya.

Ichigo pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Lalu keluar kamar secara perlahan dan menuju pintu keluar rumah. Diam-diam Ichigo membuka pintu keluar dan menutupnya perlahan. Supaya Yuzu yang sedang minum di ruang makan, tidak tahu kalau Ichigo keluar rumah tengah malam.

Ichigo tidak harus pergi kemana. Tapi kalau di dalam rumah, Ichigo takut ia akan memangsa adiknya sendiri. Aroma adiknya memang memabukkan Ichigo, yang kini sedang kelaparan. Tapi mana mungkin ia memangsa adik kandungnya.

Sebenarnya bukan cuma adik kandungnya tapi semua manusia. Ichigo tidak bisa memangsa manusia. Jika ia melakukan itu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi manusia lagi. Walaupun begitu rasa lapar ini sudah tidak bisa ditahannya.

Ia ingin makan. Tapi tidak bisa. Ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Ichigo tampaknya melangkahkan kaki ke tengah kota. Banyak orang berlalu lalang padahal sudah tengah malam. Ichigo pernah dengar di malam hari Distrik Tujuh Karakura, adalah surganya bagi para orang dewasa.

Banyak muda-mudi di atas tujuh belas tahun berpesta pora di tengah kota. Ada yang mabuk-mabukkan di jalan, berjudi, berkelahi, balapan motor atau mobil, atau melakukan hubungan intim pria dan wanita.

Pokoknya malam hari adalah waktunya orang-orang yang sudah dewasa melakukan pesta pora di distrik tujuh. Ichigo yang kini berdiri di tengah kota, memperhatikan satu persatu orang-orang itu.

Semakin dilihat rasa laparnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan air liurnya sampai mengalir dan tanpa disadari Ichigo, pupil matanya berubah warna menjadi merah dan bagian putihnya berubah menjadi hitam.

"Daging..." guman Ichigo.

Namun Ichigo tersadar ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ichigo pun berlari menjauhi keramaian di tengah kota. Terus berlari, hingga ia sampai disebuah gang kecil.

Disana ia mencium aroma seperti daging panggang.

Nikmat dan membuat air liur Ichigo semakin banyak menetesnya. Lalu ketika sampai di tempat aroma memabukkan itu berada, ia melihat seongok mayat, yang organ dalamnya sedang dimakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dengan kacamata bertengger dimatanya.

"Mayat..." guman Ichigo yang tanpa sengaja melihat ghoul sedang memakan buruannya.

"Hn? Kupikir siapa? Ternyata ada ghoul lain," ungkap pemuda tersebut yang berhenti makan, karena merasakan kehadiran Ichigo dan menoleh kepada remaja berambut oranye itu.

Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa mengenali orang itu, tapi ia tidak ingat. Selain itu bau dari mayat itu mengalihkan pikirannya dan membuat perutnya semakin kencang berbunyi.

"Kau lapar juga yah. Nih kubagi," ujar pemuda tersebut membagi daging seongok mayat itu.

Ichigo menelan air ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan tersajikan di depannya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak ingin mengambil daging manusia itu. Tapi langsung ditariknya. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh memakan manusia.

"Ada apa? Cepat dimakan, apa kau mau organ dalam juga? Jantung, usus, ginjal, paru-paru? Oh maaf aku sudah memakan jantung dan paru-parunya, jadi tinggal usus, ginjal dan hati," ujar pemuda itu sedikit heran dengan tingkah Ichigo yang tidak segera mengambil daging itu.

Ichigo masih terdiam tidak menanggapi kata-kata dari pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda itu terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Ichigo yang kesannya sombong, menolak makanan enak, padahal sedang lapar.

Apakah Ichigo tidak suka makanan sisa dari pemuda tersebut? begitulah pemikiran pemuda itu saat ini.

Padahal yang terjadi adalah Ichigo sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memakan daging dari mayat manusia tersebut.

Tapi kalau tidak makan ia akan tersiksa seperti ini terus. Lebih parahnya lagi, kejadian ingin memangsa adik sendiri akan terulang.

'_Ichigo mulai hari ini kau harus bisa menerima takdirmu, sebagai seorang manusia dan ghoul. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi kalau kau lari, itu malah akan membuat orang-orang disekitarmu sedih. Jadi mulailah untuk mencoba memakan daging manusia. Supaya kamu tetap hidup. Ini semua demi adik-adikmu. Makanlah untuk adik-adikmu yang masih membutuhkanmu, walaupun kau sangat membencinya.'_

Kata-kata Dokter Urahara, kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Tangan Ichigo terkepal erat, saat teringat akan kata-kata tersebut. Menerima takdir walaupun membenci takdir tersebut, demi saudara-saudara yang dicintai.

Perlahan tangan Ichigo meraih kembali daging manusia yang disodorkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Sangat pelan hingga pemuda itu disabar, dan langsung menaruh daging manusia itu ditelapak tangan Ichigo. Terkejut, itulah yang terjadi pada Ichigo dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut.

Namun kemudian Ichigo mengabaikannya dan lebih terfokus pada daging manusia itu. Kembali Ichigo meneguk ludahnya. Tapi keraguan kembali menghantuinya.

Namun akhirnya...

Ia memakan daging itu juga. Air matanya mengalir karena memakan daging itu. Mulai sekarang ia tidak akan bisa jadi manusia lagi.

Namun Ichigo tidak menyesali keputusannya. Karena jika ia terus-terusan menolak makan, itu hanya akan menyengsarakan dirinya sendiri.

Selain itu ia tidak ingin melihat wajah khawatir dari Yuzu lagi. Demi Yuzu dan Karin, ia akan belajar menjadi seorang Ghoul.

"Dasar aneh," guman pemuda itu saat melihat Ichigo yang menangis saat makan.

"Are? Kau Kurosaki si pembuat onar itu kan? Tidak kusangka, kau juga seorang ghoul sepertiku," ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba, Ichigo yang cepat selesai makannya menatap pemuda itu heran, karena pemuda tersebut mengenalinya.

Kemudian mata Ichigo terbelalak karena teringat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah pemuda yang dihadapannya ini adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Uryuu Ishida.

"Ishida?"

"Cih, tak kusangka aku menolong biang onar di sekolah," ungkap Ishida.

Jujur Ichigo juga tidak menyangka kalau Ishida adalah seorang Ghoul. Di sekolah Ishida dikenal sebagai ketua OSIS yang pendiam, cerdas dan populer dikalangan wanita.

Kalau tidak salah Ishida juga ikut klub menjahit. Aneh memang untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi tangannya memang terampil membuat barang apapun.

"Terima kasih Ishida, atas makanannya," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku adalah seorang ghoul. Aku tahu bagaimana ghoul yang sedang lapar. Rasanya seperti di neraka. Tapi jika sudah makan, maka ia bisa bertahan selama tiga sampai empat hari, tanpa makan. Lagipula kita ini makhluk minoritas, tak ada salahnya jika saling menolong," jawab Ishida.

"Nah, aku kenyang, kau boleh makan sisanya. Tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku menolongmu. Aku tidak mau lagi menolong orang sombong sepertimu. Yang pengen menolak makan, padahal sedang lapar. Benar-benar munafik!" pamit Ishida yang kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

Malam ini adalah malam yang panjang bagi Ichigo dan mulai besok ia akan pergi ke tempat dokter Urahara lagi. Lalu mengulang hidupnya dari awal.

*****TBC*****

**I'm Come Back **

**Gomen baru update sekarang, tadinya mau bulan januari, tapi berhubung lagi gak sibuk, jadi bisa mengerjakan sekarang**

**Err... untuk sementara ini... para Shinigami di Bleach yang berperan sebagai anggota CCG, and CCG diubah nama jadi soul society...**

**Lalu Quincy, Fullbringer dan bond yang berperan sebagai Ghoulnya...**

**Untuk Arrancar dan Vizard akan jadi... ho ho ho rahasia...#plak coba tebak #plak**


	3. Chapter 3

Malam ini bulan tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Hal ini membuat bintang-bintang bebas berkeliaran di langit yang kelam.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan memakai seragam karyawan kantoran, dengan tas hitam jinjing, yang dipegang di tangan kanan. Berjalan di jalanan yang sepi dan hanya sesekali kucing lewat.

Walaupun bintang-bintang muncul menggantikan tugas bulan, untuk menerangi bumi. Jalanan itu masih remang-remang dan tidak terlalu terang. Apalagi ditambah lampu-lampu jalan yang hanya sedikit dipasang di pinggir jalan. Sehingga membuat suasana agak gelap.

Meskipun jalanan agak gelap dan sepi, sang gadis tidak merasa takut untuk berjalan, di tempat tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, seseorang yang tidak kelihatan wajahnya, karena tempat yang gelap dan juga karena memakai topeng yang mirip _vendetta mask_. Menghadang jalan gadis yang diketahui bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Lalu dari belakang tubuhnya keluar 'sesuatu' dan melesat tepat ke arah jantung Rukia dengan cepat.

**Wush!**

**Jleb!**

Terkejut dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba, Rukia pun jatuh telentang. Walaupun begitu 'sesuatu' yang menyerang Rukia, tidak berhasil mengenai jantung Rukia. Hal ini dikarenakan Rukia menahannya dengan pisau quinque miliknya.

"Ukh..." rintihnya karena tenaga dorongan dari 'sesuatu' itu begitu kuat. Jadi Rukia terlihat kesulitan menahannya. Jika seperti ini terus quinque miliknya akan hancur dan 'sesuatu' tersebut akan menembus jantungnya.

**Crash!**

Sebuah pedang besar berbentuk seperti pisau daging, memotong 'sesuatu' tersebut. Rukia pun terselamatkan, namun ia belum bisa menetralkan jantungnya. Serta keringatnya belum berhenti mengalir. Mungkin ia masih shock dengan kejadian barusan, yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dan membawa pedang besar, yang telah menyelamatkan Rukia dari 'sesuatu' itu.

Pedang besar itu pasti adalah quinque juga, karena dapat memotong 'sesuatu' itu. Quinque adalah senjata yang dipakai oleh para Penyidik Soul Society, untuk mengalahkan Ghoul.

Ghoul mungkin tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh senjata biasa. Tapi quinque bukanlah senjata biasa, melainkan senjata yang terbuat dari Kagune Ghoul. Hal ini membuat quinque dapat digunakan, untuk mengalahkan Ghoul.

Dan 'sesuatu' yang menyerang Rukia itu adalah Kagune. Benar saat ini Rukia sedang dalam misi penangkapan Ghoul Rank A, bernama Jin Kariya. Lalu Rukia bertindak sebagai umpan, untuk memancing Kariya dari sarangnya.

Rukia menjadi umpan karena dia masih baru dalam Penyidik Soul Society. Ini adalah sebuah keuntungan karena para ghoul termasuk Kariya, belum familiar dengan wajah Rukia. Sehingga kalau Rukia jadi umpan, Kariya tidak akan tahu kalau Rukia adalah Shinagami.

Benar saja Kariya muncul dan menyerang Rukia, tanpa tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Penyidik Soul Society. Benar yang menyerang Rukia pastilah Kariya, walaupun wajahnya tidak kelihatan, selain karena gelap dan Kariya juga memakai topeng _vandetta mask_.

Namun serangan tiba-tiba langsung ke jantung...

Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Kariya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kaget," jawab Rukia yang langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Pria yang diketahui adalah Kaien dan merupakan partner Rukia, tampak lega. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Rukia.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya beraksi, Rukia kau tetap dibelakangku dan perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana caranya aku bertarung. Ini bagus untuk pembelajaranmu," ujar Kaien yang terlihat bersemangat sambil menggenggam erat pedangnya.

"Ha'i."

Sementara itu Kagune milik Kariya sudah kembali seperti semula, walaupun sudah dipotong oleh Kaien. Yah Kagune tidak akan mudah dihancurkan begitu saja, karena sel RC akan terus memproduksinya.

Setelah kembali ke wujud semula, Kagune Kariya masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, melalui tulang ekornya.

'Shinigami? aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Shinigami, ketika aku sedang lapar. Lebih baik aku pergi,' ungkap Kariya dalam hati dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kaien dan Rukia.

"Oi, tunggu!" panggil Kaien, tapi Kariya pergi begitu cepat, sehingga Kaien tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," keluh Kaien kesal karena tidak bisa menangkap Kariya. Padahal ia sudah yakin rencananya akan berakhir. Tapi Kaien tidak menyangka kalau Kariya lari begitu cepat dan tidak bisa dikejar.

"Maafkan aku Kaien senpai, Kariya kabur karenaku," ungkap Rukia menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf, padahal tidak salah apa-apa. Kaien yang melihat ekspresi Rukia yang seperti itu, membuat tangan besarnya menepuk kepala Rukia.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa. Kita hanya sedang tidak beruntung. Tapi lain waktu, kita pasti akan bisa menangkap Kariya," ujar Kaien tersenyum dan membuat raut wajah Rukia memerah karena melihat senyuman yang bagai mentari di musim panas itu.

"Ha'i!" jawab Rukia.

"Yah paling tidak kita sudah tahu tipe ghoul Kariya, bikaku."

"Bikaku yah..."

Terlihat Rukia mengambil notebook di kantongnya dan langsung membuka note itu, kemudian membacanya.

"Bikaku adalah ghoul yang kagunenya keluar dari tulang ekor. Unggul dalam pertarungan melawan tipe Rinkaku dan lemah dalam pertarungan melawan Ukaku," ujar Rukia membaca note miliknya.

"Benar dan untungnya quinque milikku adalah tipe Ukaku. Jadi aku yakin pasti bisa mengalahkannya," tanggap Kaien dengan penuh keyakinan.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu di tempat Jin Kariya berada. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar tapi matanya menunjukkan kemarahan, karena 'makan' malamnya diganggu oleh Penyidik Soul Society. Lalu ketika diperjalanan ia melihat, seorang satpam sebuah sekolah, yang sedang memeriksa keadaan sekolah tersebut.

Lidah Kariya keluar menjilati bibirnya. Setidaknya hari ini ia tidak akan kelaparan, karena telah menemukan mangsa baru. Ia pun menghampiri penjaga satpam itu.

Sebelumnya ia meloncat pagar sekolah, supaya bisa memasuki tempat tersebut dan berlari ke arah satpam, dan menghalangi langkah kaki satpam tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya satpam sekolah itu, agak kaget dengan kemunculan Kariya dihadapannya.

Kariya tidak menjawab melainkan mengeluarkan Kagunenya dan langsung menusukkan kagune tersebut tepat ke jantung satpam.

**Crash!**

Darah keluar dari membasahi seragam satpam tersebut, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kagune Kariya, yang ujungnya membawa jantung milik satpam tersebut.

Kagune yang membawa jantung itu diarahkan ke mulut Kariya, dan langsung dilahap oleh Kariya yang topengnya sudah dibuka, sebelum menyerang satpam tersebut.

Kariya saat ini seperti sedang makan sate tusuk daging kambing. Setelah habis ia menjilati bibirnya yang blepotan darah dari jantung itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu sang satpam pun tumbang, karena jantungnya telah diambil.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Kariya kembali mengarahkah kagunenya ke arah kepala sang satpam.

**Crash!**

Darah muncrat bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kagune yang kali ini membawa otak besar sang satpam.

Langsung saja Kariya melahap otak besar milik satpam. Wajahnya tampak puas menyantap hidangan tersebut.

Kariya memang kesal karena makan malamnya sempat terganggu, tapi sedikit demi sedikit sudah hilang, berkat makan malam ini.

"Shinigami, eh? Lihat saja orang yang mengganggu makan malamku, akan terima akibatnya," ujar Kariya setelah selesai memakan jantung dan otak satpam tersebut, menyeringgai, sambil menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darah satpam.

Lalu setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

**Disclaimare**

**Bleach Punya Tite Kubo**

**Tokyo Ghoul Punya Sui Ishida**

**Warning **

**OOC, Typo, Banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil**

**Fic ini naik Rate yah karena sedikit berbau kekerasan dan atas saran pembaca :D**

*****Mulai*****

Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk melalui jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup oleh gordeng, di kamar Ichigo. Cahayanya terlihat mengarah ke wajah Ichigo, yang sedang tidur tengkurap, sambil memeluk guling yang berselimutkan sarung berwarna hitam, dengan motif lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna putih.

Perlahan kelopak mata Ichigo terbuka dan tangan kanannya mulai mengucek matanya. Ichigo pun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk sebentar, untuk mengulet. Setelah itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka gordeng yang menutupi jendela kamar. Mempersilahkan cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya.

Kemudian Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, yang terletak di sisi kiri kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan kamar mandi, Ichigo membuka kenop pintunya dan langsung disambut oleh decit pintu kamar mandi.

**Kriet!**

Kaki Ichigo mengarah ke wastafel dan tangan kanannya membuka keran, yang terpasang atas wastafel. Setelah itu ia membasuh air yang keluar dari wastafel ke wajahnya. Tak lupa ia menggosok gigi, dengan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, yang selalu tersedia di sisi wastafel.

Setelah selesai ia mengambil handuk yang dijemur di jemuran yang terbuat dari besi. Lalu langsung mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Setelah itu Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi bagian dalam dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara air yang keluar dari pancuran.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Ichigo selesai mandi dan sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kakinya kini menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Ketika sampai di meja makan, ia melihat semua makanan telah tertata rapi di atas meja.

Ichigo hanya melihat sekilas dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti dan langsung berbalik.

"Kaien!" teriak Ichigo kaget, ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan dirinya, tampak duduk di atas kursi meja makan, sambil membaca koran.

Mendengar teriakan dari Ichigo, laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaien itu melipat koran yang dibacanya, dan langsung berdiri, berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Kemudian menyentil dahi Ichigo.

"Kau ini, aku ini pamanmu, seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan nama saja, tidak sopan tahu!" omel Kaien.

Yah Kaien Shiba seorang Penyidik Soul Society berusia 28 tahun adalah pamannya Ichigo dan adik tirinya ayah Ichigo. Bisa dibilang Kaien dan Isshin nama ayah Ichigo adalah saudara satu ayah, namun beda ibu. Makanya nama marganya beda, karena Kaien memakai marga ibunya.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan paman? Sementara kau tidak jauh beda dengan pak tua itu, yang tidak bertanggung jawab, terhadap keluarganya!" ungkap Ichigo dan sekali lagi sebuah sentilan didahi kembali menghampirinya.

"Aku ini sibuk Ichigo, distrik tujuh saat ini sudah tidak aman lagi. Kariya, Yoshino, Quincy no 8 dan Kucing Oranye, entah bagaimana mereka semua berkumpul di distrik tujuh ini," jawab Kaien yang kembali duduk dimeja makan, sembari meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Yuzu.

"Mereka itu siapa paman?" tanya Karin yang baru datang dan langsung duduk. Kemudian mengambil roti bakar yang dibuat oleh Yuzu.

"Ghoul," jawab Kaien, yang membuat mata Ichigo terbelalak sebentar, namun kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Jadi mulai saat ini, paman melarang kalian keluar malam-malam dan setelah pulang sekolah kalian harus langsung pulang. Jangan mampir-mampir, jika melanggar, paman akan memotong uang jajan kalian!" perintah Kaien.

"Baik," jawab Karin dan Ichigo hanya diam saja menanggapinya. Malah langsung beranjak tempat itu.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Yuzu ketika melihat Ichigo hendak pergi sambil membawa dua cangkir susu untuknya dan Karin.

"Aku mau langsung berangkat," jawab Ichigo dengan nada datar.

"Sarapan dulu Ichigo," perintah Kaien.

"Sarapan di sekolah saja, ada piket pagi soalnya," jawab Ichigo berbohong tanpa berbalik dan langsung pergi begitu saja, tanpa pamit pada Kaien, Yuzu dan Karin.

"Hae anak itu semakin lama semakin tidak tahu sopan santun, setidaknya pamit dulu baru pergi," keluh Kaien setelah Ichigo pergi.

"Paman, ada yang mau kubicarakan," ungkap Yuzu tiba-tiba dan membuat Karin serta Kaien menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" tanya Kaien heran, karena melihat wajah Yuzu yang menjadi serius.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kakak jarang makan, hanya minum kopi. Kakak juga lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Terus aku pernah melihat Kakak muntah-muntah. Aku khawatir sekali paman. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa," jawab Yuzu dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku juga merasa kakak semakin kurus," tambah Karin.

"Apa sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kaien yang wajahnya ikutan khawatir setelah mendengar cerita Yuzu dan Karin.

"Kakak bilang sudah," jawab Yuzu.

"Terus Ichigo bilang dia sakit apa?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Kakak bilang hanya kecapaian. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kakak berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu," jawab Yuzu.

"Hahhh anak itu sejak Misaki-neesan meninggal, dia jadi begitu tertutup. Ya sudah nanti aku akan bicara padanya," ujar Kaien tersenyum.

"Janji ya paman?"

"Iya Yuzu jadi jangan tunjukan wajah sedihmu lagi, itu membuatmu terlihat jelek, ok," ungkap Kaien tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Yuzu. Membuat Yuzu ikut tersenyum lega, begitu pula dengan Karin.

*****nyanyanya*****

Sementara itu di tempat Ichigo, remaja SMA itu tampak berjalan sambil memikirkan kata-kata dari Kaien.

Ichigo tidak menyangka bahwa di tempatnya tinggal, dihuni banyak Ghoul. Ia jadi teringat kejadian malam kemarin, dimana ada seorang Ghoul yang memberinya 'makan'.

Sudah begitu ghoul itu adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir hebat juga yah ghoul itu, bisa menjadi ketua OSIS, yang artinya bisa berbaur dengan masyarakat.

Oh yah rasanya Ichigo sering lihat ia makan dikantin bersama dengan anak klub basket, bernama Keigo.

Bagaimana cara Ishida makan makanan manusia biasa, dengan begitu mudahnya?

Padahal Ichigo saja, tidak akan tahan dan bakal langsung dimuntahkan.

Tapi Ishida? Sepertinya dia harus bertanya pada Ishida deh.

Tunggu apakah ia harus mengatakan permasalahan ini pada Ishida, selain pada Dokter Urahara?

Ishida dan Ichigo kan sesama ghoul, jadi sepertinya tidak masalah. Lagipula kalau Ichigo bisa belajar makan makanan biasa, ia tidak akan dicurigai oleh adik-adiknya, terutama Yuzu yang sangat peka terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ichigo pun melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah. Tapi begitu sampai di sekolah, ia mencium bau yang amat menggiurkan.

Bau seperti daging sapi level lima, alias daging yang biasa ada di restoran hotel-hotel berbintang lima.

Ia pun berlari mencari bau tersebut dan langkah kakinya terhenti, melihat mayat tergeletak dengan kepala yang hancur, tanpa otak. Serta dada yang berlubang, karena jantungnya sudah tidak ada.

Mata Ichigo terlihat berbinar seperti menemukan harta karun. Tangannya bergetar ingin segera merobek-robek mayat yang dihinggapi banyak lalat itu.

Tapi seseorang langsung memegang bahunya, untuk mencegah perbuatan Ichigo, yang ingin mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh tidak bernyawa itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ini di sekolah, walaupun masih sepi tapi kalau ada orang datang dan melihat dirimu memakan mayat ini, identitasmu bisa ketahuan! Lagian kenapa kau memangsa orang – orang di sekolah sih? Apa kau tidak punya otak? Lapar sih boleh tapi jangan makan orang-orang di sekolah, bisa-bisa identitasmu ketahuan!" ungkap seorang pemuda berkacamata yang mencegah Ichigo memakan mayat itu.

"Ishida? Aku tidak memakan mayat ini, aku baru saja datang dan melihat mayat tergeletak di depan pos penjaga sekolah," jawab Ichigo membela dirinya, yang dituduh seenaknya oleh pemuda yang dipanggil Ishida itu.

"Kalau bukan kau terus siapa? Apa jangan-jangan ada ghoul lain?" tanya Ishida lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ghoul lain? Jangan-jangan salah satu dari Kariya, Yoshino, Quincy no 8 dan Kucing Oranye, seperti yang dikatakan pamanku," ungkap Ichigo kemudian.

"Kariya... benar juga sepertinya memang Kariya, soalnya dilihat dari kondisi mayat tanpa otak dan jantung. Memang benar ini ciri khasnya Kariya, dan satu lagi Quincy no 8 itu aku, jangan menuduhku macam-macam yah, aku saja baru datang," ujar Ishida.

"Eh? Kau Quincy no 8?"

"Hm, ya sudah kita panggil polisi sekarang," saran Ishida.

"Tidak usah, kalau ini ulah ghoul, minta bantuan pamanku saja."

"Hah? Memang pamanmu itu siapa?"

"Penyidik Soul Society."

"..."

"APA?SHINIGAMI?!"

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Nah para ghoul di tokyo ghoul biasa manggil CCG adalah merpati,**

**tapi di fic ini mereka manggil Penyidik Soul Society adalah Shinigami yah :D**

**Topengnya Kariya itu vandetta mask... cari di google aja bentuknya gimana...**

**Julukan Ishida adalah Quincy no. 8... gak ada artinya apa-apa sih, cuman keren aja namanya #jitak**

**Oke see you...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bus dengan cat berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan halte. Sesaat setelah berhenti pintu bus terbuka. Orang-orang yang berada di halte itu, langsung masuk begitu pintu dibuka. Demikian dengan Rukia yang sudah menunggu bus, sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Setelah semua orang masuk, sopir bus bermaksud untuk menutup pintu bus. Tangannya yang besar hendak menekan tombol pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Seorang siswa berambut oranye menahan pintu bus agar tidak tertutup. Sopir bus hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, melihat tingkah anak itu. Hampir saja ia akan menutup pintunya. Siswa tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam bus.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari bangku yang kosong. Kemudian matanya berhenti tepat di bangku kedua, sebelah kiri paling belakang, ada yang kosong. Kakinya pun melangkah ke tempat itu.

Ia melihat sudah ada yang menempati, di kursi dekat jendela. Namun siswa itu tidak peduli dan langsung duduk. Siswa berambut mencolok itu, memasang headset yang melingkar di lehernya. Kemudian mulai menyalakan lagu pada handphone miliknya. Bus pun berjalan.

Pohon, tiang itulah pemandangan yang dilihat Rukia, yang terpantul pada jendela bus. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Seorang siswa tampak asyik mendengarkan musik melalui handphonenya. Entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajah siswa tersebut.

Mata siswa yang terpejam itu terbuka dan langsung menoleh ke kiri. Onyx bertemu Karamel. Namun hanya beberapa detik, Rukia kembali menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Sedangkan siswa itu memilih untuk memandangi bagian depan bus.

Mata karamelnya terbelalak, begitu pandangan beralih ke depan. Siswa itu melihat 'sesuatu' di bangku paling depan, sebelah kanan dekat jendela. 'Sesuatu' itu menusuk kepala orang yang duduk di sebelah, 'sesuatu' yang muncul tersebut.

**Crash!**

Darah keluar dari kepala orang itu.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Teriakan dari karyawati yang duduk di bangku depan sebelah kiri. Namun langsung bungkam karena 'sesuatu' itu menusuk ke arah jantung sang karyawati.

**Crash!**

"Tidak mungkin!" ujar Rukia yang kini telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Setelah mendengar karyawati berteriak.

'Sesuatu' itu bergerak menuju tepat ke arah Rukia. Namun tidak sampai. Tapi hampir menyentuh onyx kembar itu. Keringatnya mulai menganak sungai. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Lalu seseorang yang mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' itu berdiri. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih.

Pria itu berbalik. Onyx kembar itu membulat. Pria dengan topeng _vandetta mask_ .

"Kariya!"

"**Sayang sekali kagune-ku tidak sampai!"**

Tubuh mungilnya tidak bisa bergerak, ketika Kariya berjalan mendekatinya. Seorang Karyawan berusaha untuk kabur. Kagune Kariya menebas kepalanya.

**Crash!**

Kepalanya terjatuh dan menggelinding ke arah kaki seorang siswi. Hendak berteriak tapi Kagune Kariya menusuk kepalanya.

**Crash!**

"Brengsek kau!" teriak siswa di sebelah Rukia.

'Sesuatu' itu pun langsung mengarah ke siswa tersebut. Namun ketika hendak sampai ke jantungnya. Siswa itu menangkap Kagune Kariya.

**Grep!**

Rukia menoleh dan onyxnya membelalak. Tangan siswa itu tampak seperti ingin meremukan kagune milik Kariya.

Kariya berusaha untuk melepaskan kagunenya dari tangan siswa itu.

**Crack!**

Suara retakan pada kagunenya. Kuat. Siswa itu kuat.

**Prak!**

Kagune itu berhasil dipatahkan oleh siswa itu. Terkejut. Siswa tersebut berlari ke arah Kariya.

**Buagh!**

Tinju di wajah Kariya. Membuat topengnya retak dan setengah wajahnya hampir terlihat.

Topengnya retak, wajahnya hampir terlihat. Aura kemarahan Kariya menguar. Kagune yang telah dipatahkan kembali muncul dari tulang ekornya.

Melilit leher siswa itu.

"**Berani sekali kau melakukan itu padaku!"**

Tangan siswa itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kagune Kariya. Rukia tersadar ketika melihat siswa itu hampir mati. Bukan saatnya untuk berdiam. Dia seorang penyidik bukan?

Rukia mengambil kedua pisau dari dalam tas jinjing miliknya. Lalu melemparkannya tepat ke arah mata Kariya.

**Syut!**

**Crash!**

Pisau kagune yang tajam itu menembus topeng Kariya dan melubangi kedua matanya.

"AAAAAA!"

Teriakan kesakitan dari Kariya. Membuat kagunenya melemah. Kesempatan untuk siswa itu melepaskan diri. Setelah berhasil lepas. Ia menendang Kariya dengan keras.

**Duagh!**

Kariya terdorong ke belakang hingga menabrak kaca depan bus. Di saat yang bersamaan Rukia mengambil enam pisau kecil yang terselip di kedua sepatu boots miliknya.

Rukia adalah lulusan terbaik dari akademi _soul soceity_. Senjatanya adalah pisau-pisau kagune yang dibawanya. Dan lemparan pisaunya tidak pernah meleset.

"Oi, bocah minggir!"

Siswa itu menoleh ke arah Rukia. Karamelnya terbelalak melihat enam buah pisau melayang ke arahnya. Siswa itu pun membungkuk untuk menghindarinya.

**Syut! Syut! Syut! **

**Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Tiga buah pisau tepat menancap ke arah jantung. Sedangkan tiga lainnya menusuk di kepala Kariya. Benar kan pisau-pisaunya tidak ada yang meleset.

Rukia berhasil mengalahkan ghoul peringkat A. Namun semua ini tidak akan terjadi berkat siswa berambut mencolok itu.

Mendadak kepalanya merasa pusing. Semua kejadian ini sepertinya membuatnya kelelahan. Tubuhnya melemas dan hampir jatuh. Tapi langsung ditopang oleh siswa tersebut.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya siswa tersebut.

"Ya, aku hanya lemas. Terima kasih, kalau kau tidak melawan Kariya tadi. Mungkin aku akan terus diam, tanpa berbuat apapun. Tadi itu benar-benar memalukan. Padahal aku adalah seorang penyidik. Aku takut ketika melihat Kagunenya mengarah kepadaku. Hingga akhirnya orang-orang itu tewas dihadapanku," ungkap Rukia yang walaupun berhasil mengalahkan Kariya, wajahnya malah memperlihatkan kesedihan.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan para penumpang yang dibunuh oleh Kariya. Padahal ia seorang penyidik tapi tidak bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi.

"Tapi kau berhasil membunuh ghoul itu kan?"

"Tetap saja mereka semua tidak bisa kuselamatkan!" teriak Rukia.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga membuat darah keluar, karena tusukkan dari kuku-kukunya. Rukia kesal walaupun menang. Ia benar-benar benci keberhasilan ini.

"Benar, mereka semua mati karenamu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Tanggunglah dengan menanamkan ingatan ini dalam benakmu. Lalu berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya. Jika kau kembali mengalami situasi tadi, ingatlah kenangan orang-orang yang mati di sini, serta janjimu untuk tidak mengulanginya. Itu semua akan memotivasimu, untuk tidak melakukan hal ini lagi."

Rukia tampak terpaku mendengar perkataan dari seorang siswa yang lebih muda darinya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan dinasihati oleh seorang bocah sepertimu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo? Kau keponakan Kaien senpai?"

"Benar, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Pantas saja, kau mirip dengannya. Baik wajah maupun sifat. Aku Rukia Kuchiki bawahan Kaien senpai."

Bus itu pun berhenti. Ketika bus berhenti Rukia langsung menelepon kejadian ini kepada _Soul Soceity_. Namun setelah selesai menelepon, ia tidak melihat Ichigo di bus ini. Mata Rukia mencari-cari Ichigo. Namun nihil. Apa sudah keluar dari bus?

Anak yang aneh. Tapi kekuatannya...

Rukia benar-benar tidak menyangka keponakan Kaien memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mematahkan Kagune milik Kariya. Rukia pun tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. Sangat menarik.

**Disclaimare**

**Bleach Punya Tite Kubo**

**Tokyo Ghoul Punya Sui Ishida**

**Warning **

**OOC, Typo, Banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil**

**Fic ini naik Rate yah karena sedikit berbau kekerasan dan atas saran pembaca :D**

*****Mulai*****

Ichigo terus berlari tanpa tentu arah. Menjauhi bus tersebut. Mata kanannya berubah menjadi merah lagi. Sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan aroma mayat, yang menyelimuti dalam bus itu.

Pada saat Kagune Kariya menusuk ubun-ubun seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ichigo merasa terhanyut.

Ichigo membayangkan steak yang ditusuk oleh pisau makan. Air liurnya hampir mengalir ketika melihat kejadian itu.

Namun naluri manusianya berkata bahwa itu adalah salah. Seorang manusia telah dibunuh dihadapannya. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikiran seperti itu.

Lalu sekarang ia kembali merasakan perasaan ingin memakan mayat-mayat itu. Setelah berbicara pada seorang penyidik bernama Rukia.

Namun ia sadar, kalau ia melakukan hal itu identitasnya sebagai ghoul akan ketahuan.

Selagi perasaan lapar itu belum membuncah, Ichigo berlari keluar dari bus dan berlari tanpa arah. Namun kakinya seolah-olah diberikan beban yang berat. Tidak ingin meninggalkan mayat-mayat itu. Ichigo pun berusaha keras untuk mengangkat kakinya supaya mau lari menjauh.

Tapi yang ada perasaan ingin makan semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga akhirnya kakinya terhenti di sebuah gang buntu.

Matanya terpaku melihat sekumpulan preman sedang menjahili seorang siswi berambut oranye panjang dengan jepitan bunga menghiasi rambutnya.

"Daging," guman Ichigo tidak sadar.

Wajah Ichigo menyeringgai senang. Tanpa disadarinya kagune keluar dari pinggangnya dan menusuk punggung salah satu preman, hingga menembus ke depan.

**Crash!**

Seringgaian itu bertambah melebar. Ia merasakan sensasi kesenangan melakukan hal itu. Preman yang lain tampak memandang horor, melihat temannya dibunuh begitu saja.

"Daging," guman Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo benar-benar tidak terkendali. Kagunenya bergerak liar, menebas kepala preman lainnya.

**Crash!**

Sisa-sisa preman itu ketakutan dan beranjak kabur. Namun Ichigo meloncat kehadapan mereka. Ichigo menerjang salah satu dari mereka dan menggigit leher salah satu preman.

**Grauk!**

Sisa satu preman yang sudah jatuh terduduk lemas. Melihat satu persatu temannya mati. Ini penghinaan.

Preman itu pun berdiri kembali dan hendak menyerang Ichigo. Namun dengan cepat Ichigo menusukkan tangannya tepat ke jantung preman itu.

**Jleb!**

Seringgai kembali muncul. Lalu mengambil paksa jantung preman itu. Kemudian langsung dimakannya dengan lahap.

Tempat itu kini dibanjiri lautan darah. Ichigo terlihat menikmati memakan mayat para preman itu. Otak, jantung, paru-paru, ginjal, hati dimakannya. Ichigo seperti singa liar yang mencabik-cabik mangsanya dan melahapnya dengan beringas.

Siswi yang dijahili para preman itu terduduk lemas, dengan tubuh bergetar. Melihat pemandangan berdarah di depannya.

Ichigo melihat ke arah siswi itu. Mata siswi itu menatap ketakutan melihat Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya.

Apalagi ketika Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tubuh siswi itu semakin bergetar. Ia takut. Ia tidak ingin mati. Air mata mulai menganak sungai dipelupuk matanya.

"Jangan...kumohon..." pinta siswi tersebut yang akhirnya bersuara juga. Setelah dari tadi hanya diam melihat Ichigo mencabik-cabik para preman dihadapannya.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya. Hingga akhirnya Kagune Ichigo pun mengarah pada siswi tersebut.

"ONII-CHAN!" teriak siswi tersebut, saat Kagune Ichigo hampir menyentuh keningnya. Namun berhenti, karena mendengar teriakan siswi itu.

Siswi itu menangis. Melihat air mata keluar dari siswi itu, mata kanan Ichigo perlahan kembali normal. Kagunenya juga kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa siswi itu mirip Yuzu yang sedang menangis.

Ichigo pun tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ketika melihat darah menyelimuti kedua tangannya. Serta mayat yang organ dalamnya tercabik-cabik.

"Aku membunuh," gumannya perlahan.

Lalu ia melihat seorang siswi yang menangis dihadapannya. Sepertinya siswi itu menangis karena dirinya. Mungkinkah Ichigo tadi hampir membunuhnya? Pikir Ichigo.

"Aku telah membunuh dan hampir membunuh gadis ini," guman Ichigo lagi.

"Aku membunuh. Aku monster. Aku pembunuh."

Ichigo terus mengulang kata-kata itu hingga berkali-kali. Bagaikan kaset yang rusak. Sementara itu siswi yang dihadapannya berhenti menangis. Matanya tampak iba melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Entah kenapa rasa takut pada diri siswi itu hilang, ketika melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini. Siswi itu berdiri dan menghampiri Ichigo. Perlahan siswi itu menepuk bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo mendongak dan kedua karamel bertubrukan dengan mata gadis itu.

"Maaf," ungkap Ichigo. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, walaupun takut tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Tidak aku tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Darahnya tidak bisa dibersihkan lagi," ujar Ichigo menunduk.

"Pasti bisa waktu yang akan menghapusnya."

"Tidak mungkin, tidak akan mungkin. Benar juga... kalau tidak dibersihkan. Bagaimana kau bunuh aku saja!" ungkap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Iya bunuh aku. Tidak apa, aku monster, aku pantas dibunuh!" pinta Ichigo sambil memegang erat kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" teriak sang gadis tidak setuju. Ichigo terpaku mendengar teriakannya.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Tidak boleh! Kau pikir mati adalah jalan yang terbaik? Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kau pasti punya keluarga atau orang yang berharga kan? Kalau kau mati mereka pasti sedih. Jangan begitu. Mungkin darahnya tidak bisa dibersihkan. Mungkin kenangannya tidak akan hilang. Tapi itu adalah hukuman untukmu. Kau harus tetap hidup untuk menjalani hukuman itu. Hanya itu cara untuk menghapus darahnya. Bukan kematian!" tambah gadis itu.

Ichigo jatuh terduduk saat mendengarkan kata-kata dari gadis itu. Dia benar. Kalau Ichigo mati, siapa yang akan menjaga Karin dan Yuzu. Itu adalah pikiran yang bodoh.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Eh? Inoue Orihime."

"Oh."

"Ah, namamu siapa?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki-kun, senang berkenalan denganmu. Eto apa kau seorang ghoul? Yang tadi itu seperti kagune."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ehem, aku adalah murid akademi soul soceity. Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Inoue dengan nada bangga.

"Akademi soul soceity? Apakah keluargamu pernah dibunuh oleh ghoul? Maaf bukan maksudku bertanya seperti itu. Tapi setahuku, akademi soul soceity hanya menerima anak-anak yang dibunuh oleh Ghoul."

"He...he... begitulah. Tenang saja aku tidak marah kok. Kenyataannya kakakku dibunuh oleh ghoul. Sedangkan kedua orang tuaku telah membuangku dan kakak sejak lama. Tapi bukan berarti aku masuk akademi karena ingin balas dendam. Aku melakukannya karena ingin melindungi orang-orang, supaya tidak mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku," ungkap Inoue.

"Kau orang baik."

"Eh?" wajah Inoue memerah mendengar pujian dari Ichigo.

"Ah, aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan identitasmu pada soul soceity. Soalnya kau tidak terlihat jahat. Hanya seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku yakin kalau kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu, hal seperti tadi tidak akan terjadi. Karena menurutku kau orang baik. Dan kau telah menyelamatkanku. Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah diperkosa oleh para preman itu, terima kasih Kurosaki-kun," ungkap Inoue tersenyum.

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih."

"Eh? Ah... aku harus pamit pulang ke asrama. Aku pergi dulu... Jaa..."

Inoue pun meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri. Sementara ia hanya memandang datar kepergian Inoue. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Kejadian ini pasti akan terulang kembali. Sekarang apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan setelah ini? Ichigo tidak tahu. Kemudian Ichigo pun berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Raja siang mulai merangkak ke arah barat. Biru langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Pepohonan melambai karena angin. Setelah ini kehidupan kelam akan terus mengunjungi Ichigo.

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Inoue di sini masih murid akademi, jadi belum bisa bertarung dengan ghoul. **

**Pokoknya masih barulah.**

**Rukia di sini kubuat kayak Juuzo, ahli dalam melempar pisau.**

**Terus aku juga masih belum menentukan pairingnya... **

**Romancenya dijadikan hint saja kali yah...**

**Btw ada yang bisa menebak Ichigo termasuk tipe ghoul yang mana? #smirk**

**Oke see you...**


	5. Chapter 5

"**KRINGGGGGGGGG...!"**

Suara dering yang kencang dari sebuah alat pendeteksi Ghoul. Ketika Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya di tempat alat pendeteksi itu berada. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya. Langkah kaki berlari menuju Ichigo. Beberapa orang mengepung Ichigo, seraya menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Tidak mungkin," ungkap Rukia tidak percaya.

Padahal awalnya Rukia hanya mengajak Ichigo ke Markas Soul Society, untuk membuat laporan tentang terbunuhnya Ghoul Kariya. Karena berkat bantuan Ichigo, Ghoul Kariya akhirnya bisa dikalahkan.

Lalu begitu sampai di Soul Society, Ichigo di bawa ke aula utama. Di tempat itu pintunya di pasangi alat pendeteksi Ghoul. Untuk jaga-jaga jika ada penyidik yang menyamar sebagai Ghoul. Karena para Ghoul mampu berbaur ke dunia manusia.

Namun saat Ichigo masuk, alat pendeteksi Ghoul itu berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa Ichigo adalah Ghoul.

"Ichigo apa kau Ghoul?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Memang Ghoul tidak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia. Rupa mereka sama. Hanya alat ini saja yang dapat membedakan mana yang Ghoul, mana yang bukan.

Tapi Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Jelas-jelas beberapa hari yang lalu Ichigo membantunya melawan Kariya. Namun kenapa alat ini mendeteksi Ichigo sebagai Ghoul? Apakah alat ini rusak? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Rukia saat ini.

Ichigo hanya diam saja menanggapinya. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka identitasnya bisa ketahuan secepat ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa aula ini memiliki alat pendeteksi Ghoul. Ichigo memang tahu di Soul Society, ada alat seperti ini. Namun hanya beberapa saja yang dipasang, karena harga alat ini sangat sulit didapatkan. Dikarenakan pembuatannya yang sangat sulit.

Alat ini bereaksi pada Sel RC seseorang yang melewati alat ini. Sel RC adalah sel-sel yang ada dalam tubuh setiap makhluk. Jumlah setiap Sel RC seseorang beda-beda. Manusia biasa jumlahnya adalah 200-500. Sedangkan Ghoul jumlah Sel RC-nya adalah 1000-8000.

Karena jumlah alat ini sedikit, Ichigo merasa tidak masalah ia datang ke Soul Society. Toh tidak mungkin dia disuruh melewati alat ini. Soalnya Rukia hanya tahu dia manusia dan juga keponakan atasannya, Kaien Shiba.

Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Ia masuk ke aula utama yang dipasangi alat ini. Sekarang identitasnya sudah ketahuan. Berbohong pun percuma. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menghadapinya.

"Wah, wah tidak kusangka sudah lama tidak ke sini, ada Ghoul yang berani masuk ke Markas Soul Society," ungkap seorang pria berambut putih sambil tersenyum. Bagi Ichigo itu terlihat seperti senyum palsu.

"Kapten Ichimaru-san?!" ungkap Rukia dengan raut wajah kaget, karena kehadiran pria itu. Siapa dia? Kenapa wajah Rukia kaget begitu? Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo saat ini.

"Hallo Rukia-chan. Apa kabar?" sapa pria yang dipanggil Ichimaru oleh Rukia.

"Kenapa Kapten Ichimaru-san ada di sini? Bukankah Kapten Ichimaru-san ditempatkan di distrik empat?" tanya Rukia balik dan tidak menjawab sapaan Ichimaru. Pria itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Apa Kuchiki-san tidak diberitahu oleh Shiba-san? Kalau semua Penyidik Kelas Spesial dikumpulkan di sini. Untuk membahas Ghoul yang akhir-akhir ini mengacau di distrik empat dan tujuh," yang menjawab bukanlah Ichimaru Gin. Melainkan seorang pria berkacamata, bernama Sosuke Aizen.

'Kelas spesial?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo pernah diceritakan oleh Kaien, kalau Penyidik Kelas Spesial adalah Penyidik yang terdiri dari orang-orang kuat, yang kekuatannya bisa menyamai Ghoul kelas SS. Penyidik yang berisi orang-orang berbakat dan jenius. Jumlahnya tidak banyak, hanya ada 13 orang.

Tidak Ichigo sangka kesialannya benar-benar parah. Sudah ketahuan kalau dia adalah Ghoul. Sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan Penyidik Kelas Spesial. Ichigo bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak ingin mati di sini.

"Jadi siapa namamu nak? Kenapa seekor tikus mampir ke sarang macan?" tanya Ichimaru pada Ichigo.

"Namaku... Ichigo Kurosaki," jawab Ichigo berusaha tenang dan berharap ia tidak mati cepat di sini.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Nama yang unik. Lalu apa tujuanmu seorang Ghoul sepertimu, datang kemari, hm?"tanya Ichimaru lagi.

"Dia bukan Ghoul, Kapten Ichimaru-san, Kapten Aizen-san! Dia ini adalah Ichigo yang telah membantuku mengalahkan Kariya. Dia juga adalah keponakan Kaien Senpai. Aku pikir alat ini pasti rusak, makanya pas dia masuk alat ini bunyi," ungkap Rukia membela Ichigo.

'Rukia...'

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau mencoba melewati alat itu Rukia-chan? Kalau berbunyi berarti memang alatnya rusak," usul Ichimaru.

"Baik, akan kulakukan!"

Rukia pun melewati alat ini. Namun ketika melewati alat itu, tidak ada bunyi seperti tadi. Suasanya menjadi hening. Kalau begitu pemikiran Rukia salah. Alat ini tidak rusak dan Ichigo benar-benar... Ghoul.

"Sudahlah Rukia. Sudah cukup!" perintah Ichigo menyuruh Rukia untuk berhenti membelanya lagi.

"Ichigo..."

"Aku...aku tidak tahu aku ini apa... selama 15 tahun ini aku manusia. Tapi sebulan yang lalu aku tidak bisa lagi... makan-makanan manusia... semua makanan itu...rasanya tidak enak...seperti memakan kertas atau spons pencuci piring... Namun ketika aku mencoba memakan daging manusia. Entah kenapa rasanya enak. Aku seperti makan masakan Okaa-san..." ungkap Ichigo jujur.

Semua terdiam mendengarkan Ichigo bicara. Suasananya pun hening, hanya ada suara Ichigo.

"Apa aku Ghoul? Kalau iya, lalu selama 15 tahun ini aku apa?" tanyanya entah pada diri sendiri atau para penyidik yang mengelilinginya saat ini.

"Sudahlah Ichimaru. Untuk saat ini kau dimasukkan penjara. Nanti pada saat pertemuan, kita akan membicarakan hal ini," ujar Aizen bijak.

Setelah itu Aizen menyuruh para penyidik memborgol Ichigo. Kemudian membawa remaja berambut oranye itu ke penjara. Awalnya Rukia tetap keukeuh menghalangi Ichigo untuk dipenjara. Tapi Aizen mencoba untuk membujuknya. Sehingga akhirnya Rukia pun berhenti menghalangi para penyidik membawa Ichigo ke penjara.

Jujur saja sampai saat ini, Rukia tidak merasa Ichigo adalah Ghoul. Baginya Ichigo adalah manusia, bukan Ghoul. Setelah itu Ichimaru dan Aizen pergi meninggalkan Rukia, menuju ruang pertemuan para Kapten yang merupakan Penyidik Kelas Spesial.

**Disclaimare**

**Bleach Punya Tite Kubo**

**Tokyo Ghoul Punya Sui Ishida**

**Warning **

**OOC, Typo, Banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil**

**Rating **

**M**

*****Mulai*****

Kaien tidak pernah menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Padahal baru kemarin ia makan bersama dengan Kotsubaki dan Kiyone anak buahnya yang membantu dalam penyidikan. Bisa dibilang Shinigami atau Penyidik Soul Society biasanya bukan cuma punya partner. Tapi juga punya anak buah sekitar dua atau tiga orang. Mereka biasanya yang spesialis dalam penyelidikan.

Kalau Rukia dan Kaien bertugas untuk bertarung melawan Ghoul dan menyelidiki tentang Ghoul. Maka anak buah Kaien bertugas khusus untuk penyelidikan saja.

Kaien memijat keningnya yang pusing. Setelah melihat mayat Kotsubaki yang tubuh terpisah-pisah. Organ dalamnya terkoyak-koyak. Ususnya berceceran. Walaupun terpisah-pisah, sebenarnya semua anggota lengkap. Artinya Kotsubaki tidak dimakan. Hanya dibunuh dengan cara yang sadis.

Kiyone, gadis berambut oranye pendek tampak menangis tanpa henti melihat partnernya, dalam penyelidikan tewas mengerikan. Apalagi ketika melihat kepala Kotsubaki yang pecah dan terpotong dari badannya. Kiyone serasa ingin muntah dan ia pun pingsan.

Untunglah Kaien segera menopang tubuh bawahannya. Sehingga Kiyone tidak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi matanya tertarik pada tulisan darah di sebelah kepala Kotsubaki, yang berbunyi **'Kalian Shinigami Harus MATI!'**

'Balas dendamkah?' tanya Kaien dalam hati.

Kaien pikir itu bisa saja terjadi. Kaien dengar Ghoul Jin Kariya punya hubungan dengan Ghoul Yoshino. Ghoul Kariya sudah mati. Masuk akal jika Yoshino balas dendam pada Penyidik Soul Society. Jika memang Kariya dan Yoshino punya hubungan.

Geram. Marah. Itulah yang terjadi pada Kaien saat ini.

"Kalian makhluk terkutuk! Jika kalian ingin balas dendam, kenapa tidak padaku? Kenapa mesti Kotusubaki yang bahkan tidak pernah bertarung melawan Ghoul, seumur hidupnya! Kuso! Kuso!"

Tangan meninju – ninju tanah. Dalam hati Kaien bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Yoshino, karena telah berani menyentuh anak buahnya.

**Drttt...Drttt...**

Suara handphone bergetar. Itu handphone Kaien. Ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Ya Rukia?"

"**Ka...Kaien-senpai...Ichigo...Ichigo...dia...dia...dipenjara..."**

"Apa?! Kenapa?"

Tangan Kaien dikepalkan dengan erat mendengar suara di sebrang. Ia pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu, setelah pembicaraan di handphone selesai. Sebelumnya ia meminta tim forensik membawa Kiyone yang pingsan ke rumah sakit.

Satu jam kemudian Kaien sampai di Soul Society. Kakinya langsung melangkah ke penjara, yang terletak di bawah tanah, bangunan ini. Sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Rukia. Bersama dengan Rukia, ia menuju penjara.

Sesampainya di sana, Kaien tertegun melihat Ichigo yang duduk di kursi. Kedua tangan dan kakinya di borgol. Ichigo mendongak. Pandangannya hanya datar, melihat yang datang adalah Kaien dan Rukia.

"Ichigo..."

"Maaf Kaien, aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Tadinya aku ingin menutupi rahasia ini rapat-rapat. Tapi ternyata bangkai yang disembunyikan pasti akan tercium juga," papar Ichigo dengan nada datar. Entah kenapa kata-katanya ringan sekali untuk diucapkan.

"Tidak Ichigo, kau bukan Ghoul. Kau manusia! Karena kau adalah keponakanku," ungkap Kaien. Ichigo tersenyum. Namun bukan tersenyum bahagia, melainkan senyum yang menyakitkan.

"Terima kasih telah menganggapku manusia. Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku membunuh preman itu?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya balik Kaien tidak mengerti.

"Setelah kejadian di bus. Jujur waktu itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Bau dari mayat di bus, benar-benar harum. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan tubuhku, untuk tidak memakan mayat itu. Aku pun lari ke luar bus. Namun ternyata sulit bagiku melupakan bau yang enak itu. Kemudian aku bertemu gadis yang diganggu preman. Aku hilang kendali. Aku membunuh dan memakan para preman itu. Aku juga hampir membunuh gadis itu..." terang Ichigo.

"Kaien, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku, apakah aku benar-benar manusia? Setelah membunuh preman itu? Bahkan aku pernah berpikir bau Yuzu sangat enak untuk dimakan. Apakah aku..."

"Cukup Ichigo. Kau manusia! Kau adalah manusia. Apa kau tidak ingat kau, aku, Yuzu dan Karin pernah piknik bersama. Kita makan bekal buatan Yuzu. Jika aku libur bekerja, kita selalu sarapan pagi bersama. Bukankah semua itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah manusia?" potong Kaien.

"Tapi aku pernah berpikiran ingin memakan Yuzu...Aku ini apa Kaien? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku..."

Kaien terdiam. Tangannya terkepal erat. Kemudian ia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ichigo menunduk melihat reaksi dari Kaien. Sementara Rukia tetap terdiam di depan penjara.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke penjara itu. Kedua tangannya memegang jeruji penjara. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ada manusia yang berubah jadi Ghoul. Ia juga tidak tahu, harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Namun satu hal yang pasti, cerita Ichigo benar-benar menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

Manusia menjadi Ghoul, itu seperti seseorang yang dipaksa untuk melakukan kejahatan. Padahal ia tidak mau. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain melakukan kejahatan. Rukia merasa itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi seorang manusia. Seperti dipaksa masuk ke dalam neraka.

"Ichigo, aku tidak tahu kau ini apa atau siapa? Tapi kau yang membuatku sadar, kalau di depanku ada yang tewas, jadi aku tidak boleh diam saja. Saat melihat itu. Bagiku apa yang kau lakukan adalah perbuatan manusia. Artinya kau adalah manusia..." ungkap Rukia yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menyusul Kaien.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

"Anak itu adalah Ghoul. Dia sendiri yang mengaku di depan Ichimaru-san dan Aizen-san. Jadi mutlak dia harus dibunuh!" ungkap seorang pria yang matanya ditutup, karena buta. Di sebuah meja bundar. Yang setiap kursinya diduduki oleh orang-orang yang memiliki aura yang kuat. Merekalah Penyidik Kelas Spesial, yang dijuluki Gotei 13.

"Aku setuju dengan Kapten Tosen. Walaupun perbuatannya belum tercatat di Soul Society. Atau Ghoul kelas apakah dia? Tapi kita tidak tahu ke depannya bagaimana. Bisa saja dia menjadi bumerang jika tidak dibunuh. Apalagi dia mengaku 15 tahun menjadi manusia. Artinya ada kemungkinan dia Ghoul Mata Satu. Ghoul kelas SSS yang paling berbahaya," tambah seorang yang satu-satunya masih anak-anak. Kemungkinan masih 12 tahun. Namun pemikirannya sudah seperti orang dewasa dan auranya tidak kalah kuat dengan orang-orang yang duduk, di meja bundar itu.

"Ghoul mata satu itu hanya dongeng Hitsugaya-kun. Tak ada yang seperti itu. Ghoul Mata Satu ada karena manusia dan Ghoul melakukan hubungan intim. Lalu lahirnya Ghoul Mata Satu. Manusia dan Ghoul bersatu sampai melakukan hubungan intim pula. Itu konyol," ungkap seorang pria yang satu-satunya memakai topi jerami di tempat itu.

"Ada satu Kyoraku-san. Dia adalah aib bagi Soul Society. Dan rahasia terbesar, yang ditutupi oleh Soul Society selama 15 tahun lamanya," ujar seorang pria yang entah kenapa kepalanya di jepit pakai rol rambut ibu-ibu. Uhuk. Maaf yang benar itu simbol untuk bangsawan. Para bangsawan memang memakai jepitan? Seperti itu.

Entah kenapa setelah pria bertampang dingin itu berbicara. Aura di sekitar tempat itu menjadi mencekam dan menusuk. Tapi tiba-tiba auranya menghilang, saat...

**Brak!**

"Maafkan aku karena main masuk, padahal para Kapten sedang rapat. Tapi...tapi...aku mohon jangan hukum Ichigo. Dia bukan Ghoul, dia manusia. Aku bersama dengan dia selama sepuluh tahun. Jadi aku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah manusia..." ungkap Kaien yang mendadak mendobrak masuk ruangan itu dan langsung memohon pada para Kapten untuk tidak menghukum Ichigo. Bahkan Kaien langsung berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Kumohon..." pinta Kaien. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi dia tidak ingin kepokanannya dihukum mati.

Kaien sangat menyayangi Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin. Mereka bertiga sudah dianggap Kaien anak sendiri. Kaien sudah sering mengalami kehilangan. Ketika Ichigo dihadapkan pada masalah yang mengharuskan dirinya dihukum mati, Kaien tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia tidak tahu akan sanggup apa tidak, jika ia harus kehilangan lagi. Apalagi jika itu Ichigo yang merupakan keponakannya sendiri.

"Ara, maaf aku juga main masuk. Tapi aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu," ungkap seseorang berpakaian dokter, namun memakai topi. Dan tiba-tiba masuk setelah Kaien masuk. Semua mata terbelalak begitu ia masuk.

"Kisuke Urahara, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang pria berwajah aneh, karena mukanya hitam dan putih.

"Tidak perlu mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti itu Mayuri-san. Aku ke sini karena kurasa sudah saatnya untuk membuka sebuah rahasia," jawab pria bertopi yang dipanggil Urahara, oleh pria berkulit hitam dan putih.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Apa yang telah kau sembunyikan?" tanya satu-satunya pria yang sudah berumur.

"Ichigo-kun adalah pasienku. Dia datang kepadaku dan mengatakan padaku, bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa lagi memakan makanan yang biasa dimakan manusia. Kau tahu, dia benar-benar menyedihkan saat datang padaku. Dia bilang sudah seminggu, dia tidak makan. Hanya minum kopi saja. Anak seumurannya mestinya makan banyak. Karena sedang mengalami masa pertumbuhan. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Karena semua yang dimakan pasti langsung dimuntahkan."

Tangan Kaien terkepal sangat erat, hingga darah keluar dari telapak tangannya. Karena tertusuk kukunya. Ia tidak menyangka selama ini Ichigo menderita. Sebagai pamannya dia malah tidak tahu hal seperti ini. Yah pada dasarnya Ichigo memang anak yang tertutup. Jadi tidak mudah bagi Ichigo untuk membuka hal ini pada Kaien. Tapi seharusnya ia lebih peka lagi. Mestinya di saat Yuzu menceritakan Ichigo jarang makan, dia langsung bertindak. Kaien merasa ia telah gagal menjadi pamannya Ichigo.

"Yah, saat aku melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan. Aku memberikannya daging mayat yang tidak jelas identitasnya. Mayat dari rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Aku tahu ini ilegal. Walaupun mayat itu tidak jelas identitasnya, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu. Namun aku tahu kalau dia tidak makan, hal buruk akan terjadi. Kita semua tahu ada dua yang akan terjadi jika Ghoul sedang kelaparan. Pertama dia akan mengamuk, jika sedang lapar. Kedua dia bisa mati, jika tidak makan. Ichigo tidak mengamuk. Dia masih bisa menahan diri. Mungkin karena dia awalnya manusia. Tapi kalau dia tidak makan, dia bisa mati. Untuk itulah aku menolongnya."

Semua mata terbelalak mendengar cerita dari Urahara. Bisa-bisanya Urahara menolong Ghoul dan melakukan tindakan ilegal seperti itu. Bisa dibilang, tindakan Urahara sudah setara dengan kejahatan membunuh seseorang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?" tanya pria dengan jepitan? Bangsawan itu.

"Kuchiki-san kau tahu tidak, kenapa aku berhenti menjadi Penyidik dan lebih memilih menjadi dokter?" pria bernama Byakuya Kuchiki itu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Urahara dengan wajah datar, tidak peduli.

"Karena aku takut suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi Ghoul. Tidak punya hati dan tidak punya perasaan saat memakan manusia," ungkap Urahara dengan nada sinis dan langsung ditanggapi dengan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Byakuya.

"Tenanglah Kuchiki-san. Urahara hanya ingin menolong seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak mengerti apapun, bahwa dirinya telah menjadi Ghoul. Seorang anak yang umurnya bahkan belum 17 tahun. Tapi sudah menanggung beban yang berat. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," ungkap seorang pria berambut putih panjang. Mencoba menenangkan Byakuya. Perlahan Aura membunuh dari Byakuya pun menghilang, karena mendengar kata-kata dari pria berambut putih itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seorang wanita yang rambutnya diikat dua dan dililit dengan pita.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Soi Fon-san. Aku tahu, aku bukan lagi seorang penyidik Soul Society. Aku hanyalah seorang dokter biasa. Namun aku mendengar kabar, sekelompok Ghoul membentuk Organisasi bernama Quincy. Mereka telah banyak berbuat onar, bahkan menghancurkan distrik sembilan dan membunuh salah satu Gotei 13, kapten Sajin Komamura. Apakah aku benar?" tanya Urahara dan yang hanya dijawab kekesalan di wajah kedua belas orang itu.

Ini memang kekalahan terbesar bagi Soul Society. Dan menjadikan pukulan yang telak bagi mereka, karena kehancuran dari Distrik sembilan. Ditambah kematian dari salah satu Penyidik kelas Spesial, Gotei 13.

"Langsung saja Urahara-san. Tidak perlu membahas kekalahan itu," ungkap wanita yang bertanya barusan. Wanita yang bernama Soi Fon itu.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, kita memang kalah. Tapi kita mendapatkan kartu As. Ini sudah sangat jelas, Ichigo Kurosaki, keponakan Shiba Kaien. Serta anak dari Isshin Kurosaki dan Masaki Kurosaki, adalah Ghoul Mata Satu... Kurasa kita bisa memakai kemampuannya, untuk mengambil kembali apa yang direbut Ghoul ..." jelas Urahara dan membuat semua mata terbelalak mendengarnya.

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Quincy jadi Aogiri yaitu organisasi yang dibentuk oleh ghoul**

**Penyidik kelas Spesial kayak Arima di Tokyo Ghoul adalah Gotei 13**

**Gotei 13:**

_**Genryūsai**___**Shigekuni Yamamoto**

**Jūshirō Ukitake**

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Sosuke Aizen**

**Ichimaru Gin **

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Kaname Tosen**

**Soi Fon**

**Unohana**

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

**Sajin Komamura (Death)**

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

**Kisuke Urahara (Mantan Penyidik nd berganti profesi jadi dokter~)**

**Spesial Thanks For: ****Arisa risarisarisa, .104, Rini desu, Azura Kuchiki**

**See You Later~ **


	6. Chapter 6

Langit di siang hari ini tanpa awan. Walaupun begitu angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Sehingga membuat suasana menjadi sejuk. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Meskipun begitu suasana di dalam aula utama, tempat berlangsungnya rapat para penyelidik kelas Spesial terasa panas. Apalagi sejak kedatangan Urahara dengan usulannya.

"Kau bilang apa Urahara-san? Kau ingin kita menjadikan Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai senjata untuk melawan Quincy. Kenapa rasanya kau seperti mengatakan kalau kita ini semua lemah. Hingga harus meminta bantuan Ghoul. Jangan bercanda!" ungkap Byakuya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Urahara.

"Aku juga tidak setuju Urahara-san. Ichigo hanyalah anak SMA dan dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melawan para Ghoul itu. Terlalu berbahaya baginya!" tambah Kaien yang juga tidak setuju dengan pernyataan dari Urahara.

"Aku setuju dengan Urahara-san," ujar Aizen. Membuat para penyidik kelas Spesial itu, Kaien dan Urahara menatap ke arahnya.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau menyetujui usulan dari Urahara, Aizen?" tanya Yamamoto, yang merupakan penyidik kelas Spesial paling tua di tempat itu, dan juga pemimpin dari penyidik kelas Spesial Soul society.

"Aku hanya ingin berpikir realistis. Saat ini kita memang butuh kekuatan yang lebih untuk melawan Ghoul. Selain itu penelitianku tentang Ghoul buatan masih belum sempurna. Tepatnya 'mereka' masih tidak terkendali. Mungkin juga Ichigo bisa membantu penelitianku dengan kemampuannya sebagai Ghoul," jawab Aizen.

"Yah, Ichigo Kurosaki memang pas untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian," tambah Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi-san, Aizen-san, Ichigo itu bukanlah bahan penelitian ataupun senjata. Dia adalah manusia!" ungkap Kaien, yang sepertinya mulai marah dengan para penyidik kelas spesial ini. Karena mereka seenaknya menjadikan keponakannya sebagai senjata dan bahan penelitian.

"Tenanglah Kaien-san, Ichigo memang bukan senjata ataupun bahan penelitian. Tapi kita hanya meminjam kekuatannya. Kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini, para Ghoul itu semakin liar. Kita butuh kekuatan lebih, untuk melawan mereka," ujar Urahara menenangkan Kaien.

Kaien terdiam. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang. Namun ia masih tidak setuju dengan usulan dari Urahara.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu. Jika memang ia tidak terkendali, kita bunuh saja. Seperti bahan penelitianku. Ketika mereka tidak terkendali, biasanya aku membunuh mereka. Jadi kalau Ichigo tidak bisa kita kendalikan, tinggal membunuhnya saja. Kalau begini kalian setuju kan?" usul Aizen kemudian.

Sungguh, Kaien ingin sekali memukul Aizen saat ini. Kata-katanya membuat Kaien marah. Karena Aizen menganggap Ichigo adalah mainan. Yang jika tidak berguna lagi, akan dibuang. Namun kemudian kemarahannya mereda, setelah Urahara menepuk bahunya. Mencoba menenangkan suasana hati Kaien yang sedang buruk.

"Kalau begitu serahkan saja Ichigo-kun padaku. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengendalikannya. Kalau tidak bisa, sesuai dengan kata-kata dari Aizen-san, aku akan membunuhnya. Atau Byakuya-kun dan Tosen-san yang akan melakukan pembunuhan itu. Karena sepertinya kalian begitu bernafsu membunuh Ichigo-kun," tawar Gin dan tak lupa senyum palsu terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kuserahkan Ichigo Kurosaki padamu Ichimaru. Kalau Ichigo Kurosaki tidak terkendali. Kau harus membunuhnya," jawab Yamamoto pada akhirnya. Membuat beberapa penyidik kelas Spesial yang tidak setuju dengan pemakaian Ichigo sebagai senjata, menatap Yamamoto tidak percaya.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh pak tua ini? Begitulah yang dipikirkan para penyidik kelas spesial.

Sementara itu Kaien benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rapat ini. Jadi ini wajah sesungguhnya dari para penyidik kelas spesial? Begitu mudahnya berkata membunuh. Bahkan Yamamoto pemimpin penyidik kelas Spesial menyetujui usulan ini.

Kaien sadar Ichigo memang sudah mulai menjadi Ghoul. Tapi Kaien merasa Ichigo masih memiliki sisi manusianya. Buktinya Ichigo masih bisa menahan diri dengan tidak memakan kedua adiknya. Ichigo juga telah membantu Rukia mengalahkan Kariya.

Kaien pun akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli jika dibilang tidak tahu sopan santun. Ia benar-benar marah dengan penyidik di dalam.

Namun Kaien tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekali Yamamoto telah memutuskan sesuatu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya. Keputusan Yamamoto Genryusei adalah absolut, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kaien merasa ia telah gagal melindungi Ichigo.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichimaru?" tanya Yamamoto sepeninggal Kaien.

"Pertama – tama aku ingin dia masuk Akademi Soul Society dulu. Agar dia tahu seperti apa soul society itu. Lagipula di sana ada Kukaku Shiba, yang merupakan kepala sekolah Akademi Soul Society. Dia bisa mengawasi perkembangan Ichigo-kun," jawab Gin.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Kau juga akan ikut mengawasinya bukan?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah sekarang Ichigo-kun adalah tanggung jawabku," jawab Gin tersenyum kembali.

"Aku juga akan ikut membantu mengawasinya," tambah Aizen.

"Baiklah kuserahkan Ichigo Kurosaki pada kalian berdua," ujar Yamamoto.

"Bolehkah aku ikut mengawasinya. Ichigo adalah pasienku. Aku tak bisa melepas tanggung jawabku begitu saja," tawar Urahara kemudian. Membuat semua penyelidik kelas spesial menatap heran padanya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang direncakan Urahara saat ini. Entah bagaimana dia yang sudah berhenti menjadi penyelidik, kini tertarik dengan Ghoul Mata Satu.

"Apa kau ingin kembali masuk ke dalam soul society?" tanya Yamamoto pada Urahara.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin menjadi dokter di Akademi Soul Society. Kurasa itu cukup untuk mengawasinya," jawab Urahara.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus membantu penelitian Aizen, tentang Ghoul buatan," jawab Yamamoto, yang kini semua mata penyelidik kelas Spesial menatap heran kepadanya. Yamamoto Genryusai memang selalu membuat keputusan yang tidak terduga.

"Baiklah," jawab Urahara yang dengan mudahnya menyetujui persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Yamamoto. Membuat penyelidik kelas spesial di sana semakin penasaran dengan tujuan Urahara sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya, Urahara-san," ujar Aizen yang menanggapinya dengan santai dan tetap tersenyum. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang direncakan oleh Urahara saat ini.

**Disclaimare**

**Bleach Punya Tite Kubo**

**Tokyo Ghoul Punya Sui Ishida**

**Warning **

**OOC, Typo, Banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil**

**Rating **

**M**

*****Mulai*****

Akademi Soul Society adalah sebuah sekolah yang diperuntukan bagi orang-orang yang akan masuk ke dalam Soul Society. Orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam sekolah ini dengan berbagai usia. Ada yang masih muda bahkan ada yang sudah tua.

Kurikulum yang digunakan lebih dikedapankan praktek ketimbang teorinya. Hingga dibuat peraturan yang bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini hanya orang-orang kuat. Yang lemah tidak dibutuhkan sekolah ini.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak dibebaskannya Ichigo dari penjara Soul Society. Saat ini Ichigo berdiri di depan gerbang Akademi Soul Society. Masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, kata-kata dari Ichimaru Gin, bahwa hukuman yang didapatkan olehnya adalah menjadi penyidik Soul Society. Jika ia gagal menjadi penyidik maka ia akan dibunuh dan jika ia tidak terkendali maka ia juga akan dibunuh.

Ichigo menerima persyaratan itu. Walaupun ia punya firasat, kalau ia akan dijadikan senjata oleh Soul Society. Ichigo tidak peduli, selama ia diperbolehkan makan dan hidup, ia menyetujui hukuman yang diberikan oleh Soul Society.

Dengan santainya ia memasuki sekolah itu. Beberapa murid terlihat memperhatikannya. Ia sudah terbiasa diperhatikan, karena rambutnya yang warna oranye ini, memang terlihat aneh. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sambil sesekali memperhatikan peta sekolah yang diberikan kepadanya supaya tidak tersesat. Peta ini sangat berguna mengingat sekolahnya sangat besar dan luas.

Sesampai di ruang kepala sekolah, ia mengetuk pintu dan setelah mendapatkan jawaban masuk dari dalam. Ichigo membuka kenop pintunya dan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia melihat seorang wanita sedang merokok dengan cerutu. Kakinya naik di atas meja. Pakaiannya terlihat sexy. Menurut Ichigo wanita ini tidak mencerminkan seorang kepala sekolah sama sekali.

"Ichigo Kurosaki yah?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya."

"Panggil aku Kukaku saja," pintanya. Kening Ichigo berkerut heran. Dia kan kepala sekolah kenapa meminta memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Sudah begitu dengan nama kecil pula. Aneh.

"Jadi Ichigo walaupun kau direkomendasikan oleh Soul Society untuk langsung masuk ke tempat ini, aku tidak bisa setuju begitu saja. Kau harus tetap menjalankan prosedur yang sama dengan siswa lainnya, yaitu mengikuti tes masuk. Jadi kalau tidak lolos tes ini, segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Karena kami tidak membutuhkan, orang-orang yang lemah!" jelasnya.

"Kau mengerti Ichigo-kun?" tanya Kukaku yang naik ke atas meja, untuk mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan Ichigo. Lalu menghembuskan asap cerutunya, ke muka Ichigo. Membuat remaja berambut oranye itu terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo dan terbatuk-batuk kembali. Kukaku tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali duduk di singgasananya.

**Tok Tok!**

Suara pintu diketuk dan Kukaku menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Mata Ichigo melotot ketika orang itu masuk dan buru-buru menutup matanya. Bagaimana bisa ada wanita yang tidak memakai atasan apapun, termasuk pakaian dalam. Hanya memakai celana ketat tiga perempat saja. Apa wanita yang baru masuk ini gila? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo saat ini.

"Yoruichi, kenapa kau tidak pakai baju lagi?" tanya Kukaku.

"Oh, maaf diluar panas sekali, jadi aku membuka bajuku," jawab wanita berkulit cokelat dan memakai jaketnya yang sebelumnya ia ikat dipinggangnya.

"Tenanglah bocah, aku sudah memakai bajuku kok, atau kau mau aku membuka bajuku lagi?" tanya wanita itu menggoda Ichigo yang masih menutup matanya.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak perlu," ujar Ichigo gelagapan dengan badan yang dipenuhi keringat.

Ichigo cowok normal dan hormon remaja sedang tumbuh-tumbuhnya. Jadi wajar jika ia bertingkah seperti itu. Ketika melihat wanita telanjang di bagian atasnya. Liat saja mukanya memerah padam begitu. Membuat Yoruichi ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Kenapa remaja sepertimu pasti suka yang boing-boing bukan?"

"Tidak...kumohon jangan dekat-dekat..." pinta Ichigo mundur ke belakang. Matanya menatap horor pada Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi jangan menggodanya, dan untukmu Ichigo tidak perlu malu jika kau suka," ungkap Kukaku yang turut menggoda Ichigo.

"Ti...tidak..."

"Benarkah?~" Ichigo semakin mundur ke belakang. Ia semakin menatap horor pada Yoruichi.

"Pffttt... baiklah, baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Jadi apa kau yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Yoruichi kemudian. Ichigo bernafas lega, karena Yoruichi sudah tidak menggodanya lagi. Biarpun hormon remaja sedang tumbuh-tumbuhnya, kalau langsung disuguhi wanita tanpa pakaian. Pasti akan horor juga melihatnya.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo setelah menetralkan nafas dan jantungnya. Kejadian tadi memang membuat Ichigo senam jantung.

"Namaku Yoruichi aku adalah guru di akademi ini, sekaligus orang yang akan mengetesmu. Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai sekarang saja. Ikuti aku!" perintah Yoruichi. Ichigo mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoruichi dari belakang, setelah pamit pada Kukaku.

Mereka menyusuri lorong akademi itu. Lalu turun tangga ke lantai bawah, padahal ini di lantai dasar. Ichigo tidak menyangka akademi ini punya ruangan bawah tanah. Lalu ia sampai di depan pintu besi. Yoruichi memasukkan kunci ke dalam gembok pintu besi itu dan membukanya.

Itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang besar dan kosong. Ada tangga menuju ke atas di dalam ruangan itu. Ia melihat Ichimaru Gin tersenyum padanya dari atas lantai dua. Ia terlihat berdiri sambil memegangi pagar kayu di lantai dua.

Di sebelah Gin ada Urahara, Aizen, Kaien serta Rukia. Kenapa mereka semua ada di sini? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo saat ini.

"Ichigo, tesmu adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati!" ujar Yoruichi tersenyum. Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Hanya tes masuk saja ia harus bertarung hidup dan mati. Ini adalah tes tergila yang pernah ia hadapi selama hidupnya.

Ichigo menatap Kaien. Kaien yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Apakah Kaien tidak masalah jika Ichigo bertarung hidup dan mati?

Ichigo merasa Kaien seperti tidak peduli terhadapnya. Sudahlah untuk apa Ichigo memikirkan hal tersebut. Lagian Kaien memang tidak pernah peduli terhadapannya ataupun Yuzu dan Karin. Kaien hanya tahu memburu Ghoul. Itulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo selama ini.

Sekarang Ichigo cuma bisa berjuang untuk menang. Ia tidak boleh kalah di sini. Ia tidak boleh mati. Ia harus menang.

Kemudian pintu besi itu kembali terbuka. Terlihat seorang gadis berkepang satu, membawa pria besar berkulit cokelat yang kedua tangannya diborgol. Yoruichi menyuruh gadis berkepang satu itu membuka borgolnya.

Setelah dibuka pria berkulit cokelat itu melemaskan tangannya. Kemudian pandangannya menatap intens ke arah Ichigo. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Ia mengendus bau Ichigo, layaknya seekor binatang.

"Tidak pernah kutemui bau seenak ini," ungkap pria itu.

"Dia ghoul juga sama sepertimu, Go Koga," balas Yoruichi, membuat Ichigo memandangi Yoruichi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Yoruichi dengan entengnya membeberkan identitas asli Ichigo, kepada orang asing dihadapannya.

Eh? Tapi tunggu dulu. Orang yang dihadapannya Ghoul? Apakah Ichigo akan bertarung dengan Ghoul? Yang benar saja, melawan Kariya saja ia mesti dibantu Rukia.

"Ghoul? Kau bercanda, mana ada Ghoul berbau manusia," ujar pria yang dipanggil Go Koga oleh Yoruichi itu.

"Dia memang Ghoul, dan lagi dia yang membunuh Kariya..."

Mata Go Koga terbelalak mendengar kata-kata dari Yoruichi. Wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya dengan pernyataan dari Yoruichi.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Kariya tidak mungkin mati semudah itu!"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu."

Tubuh Go Koga bergetar. Aura kemarahan menguar dari tubuhnya. Ichigo berpikir ghoul ini ada hubungannya dengan Kariya dan dia marah karena temannya mati. Go Koga lalu menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar di matanya.

"Dengar Go Koga, kalau kau berhasil membunuhnya bukan hanya kau dibebaskan dari sini. Tapi juga kau bisa membalaskan dendammu pada temanmu Kariya," ujar Yoruichi kemudian.

Benar apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo, ghoul ini ada hubungannya dengan Kariya. Dia dan Kariya ternyata berteman. Dan sekarang dia akan bertarung dengan Ichigo, dengan niat membunuh Ichigo. Ichigo bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja pertarungannya, Nemu ayo pergi," ujar Yoruichi seraya mengajak gadis berkepang satu, bernama Nemu itu, ke lantai atas. Sambil menonton pertarungan Ichigo dengan Go Koga.

Go Koga sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ketika Nemu dan Yoruichi naik ke atas. Go Koga langsung melancarkan tinjunya ke arah perut Ichigo dengan sangat keras. Membuat Ichigo terdorong, terlempar dan berakhir menabrak dinding.

**Brak!**

Dinding di ruangan itu rusak. Ichigo terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. Ichigo mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi belum sempat Ichigo berdiri, Kagune Go Koga keluar dari tulang belikatnya, dan menusuk Ichigo.

**Crash!**

Ichigo kembali jatuh terduduk. Ia memuntahkan darah yang banyak. Go Koga ghoul yang kuat. Tidak berbeda dengan Kariya. Namun Ichigo tidak boleh mati di sini. Ia kembali mencoba berdiri. Tapi terjatuh kembali. Tubuhnya sakit semua.

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan Yoruichi sensei, Go Koga adalah Ghoul rank A bertipe Koukaku, dan kau mengetes Ichigo dengan melawan Go Koga, yang benar saja!" ungkap Rukia ketika, Yoruichi dan Nemu sudah sampai di lantai atas dan langsung menghampiri Urahara, Rukia, Gin, Aizen dan Kaien.

"Kaien Senpai lakukan sesuatu pada Ichigo, kita harus menolongnya, kalau begini terus, dia akan mati!" pinta Rukia pada Kaien dan hanya ditanggapi sikap diam oleh Kaien.

"Kaien Senpai kenapa diam saja!"

"Rukia-chan, kau kan alumni akademi ini. Jadi harusnya kau tahu, jika ada seorang yang membantu dalam tes penerimaan Akademi maka si calon murid akan didiskualifikasi. Yang artinya dia tidak akan diterima di sekolah ini," ujar Gin tak lupa senyum menyebalkan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah dengar pertarungan hidup dan mati dengan Ghoul, dalam tes penerimaan. Memang ada tes pertarungan, tapi bukan pertarungan seperti ini," balas Rukia.

"Itu karena Ichigo-kun berbeda dari calon siswa lainnya. Dia adalah Ghoul sudah sepantasnya jika lawannya adalah Ghoul," kali ini yang menjawab adalah Aizen.

"Dan kalaupun ia mati memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan? Toh dia Ghoul. Ghoul memang pantas mati, Rukia-chan~" tambah Gin.

Rukia ingin sekali menghajar Gin. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak menyukai orang ini.

"Kuchiki-san aku rasa Kurosaki-kun baik-baik saja, lihatlah dia," tunjuk Urahara pada Ichigo.

Rukia pun menuruti saran Urahara dengan melihat ke arah Ichigo. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat luka di bahu Ichigo, akibat tusukan dari Kagune Go Koga, perlahan menutup. Hingga akhirnya hilang seperti tidak terluka sama sekali.

Gin bersiul saat melihat tersebut.

"Kecepatan penyembuhan yang luar biasa," puji Gin.

Sementara itu Ichigo terus menghindari serangan-serangan Kagune yang dilancarkan oleh Go Koga. Sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Go Koga.

"Ichigo gunakan Kagunemu!" teriak Kaien dari atas.

'Kagune apa itu?'

Ichigo masih awam dengan segala sesuatunya tentang Ghoul. Dia memang sering mendengar cerita tentang Ghoul dari teman-temannya yang suka menggosip. Namun Ichigo memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Senjata yang keluar dari tubuh Go Koga ada Kagune, aku yakin kau juga memilikinya. Gunakan itu untuk melawan Go Koga Ichigo!" teriak Kaien yang sepertinya mengerti kalau Ichigo tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

'Jadi itu yang namanya Kagune, tapi bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Kagune?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Dirinya saat ini masih sibuk menghindari serangan Go Koga, yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Hingga membuat Ichigo kewalahan dan lebih sering mendapatkan luka dari serangan Go Koga. Meskipun begitu, luka-lukanya akan dengan cepat menutup, dan ia langsung pulih, hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Ichigo terlihat terengah-engah. Lukanya memang cepat menutup, tapi dia kelelahan saat ini. Go Koga begitu kuat dan cepat. Lagipula entah kenapa kecepatan penyembuhan semakin menurun. Mungkin disebabkan karena dia kelelahan. Lihat saja luka dipelipisnya belum menutup dan luka di perutnya lama sekali menutupnya.

Ichigo memegangi perutnya terluka. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara mengeluarkan Kagune?

Tiba-tiba sebuah kagune milik Go Koga meluncur tepat ke arah dadanya dan...

**Jleb!**

"Uhuk..."

Darah keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Ia tidak ingin mati. Tapi Go Koga telah menyerangnya telak ke arah dadanya. Ichigo pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia dan tatapan frustasi terlihat di wajah Kaien.

Rukia pun melompat ke arena pertarungan. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan peringatan Gin dan Aizen untuk tidak mencampuri tes ini. Ia pun berlari ke arah Ichigo dan memeluknya.

"Ichigo kumohon jangan mati!" tangis Rukia.

Kaien juga turut turun ke bawah, menuju ke tempat Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." ujar Kaien tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tangan Kaien memukul lantai. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, karena tidak bisa melindungi keponakannya. Ia telah gagal dan ia tidak pantas di sebut paman.

*****OoO*****

Ichigo kini sedang berada di dalam sebuah padang rumput. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rumput. Namun mata Ichigo berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya bedanya orang itu kulitnya sangat putih. Rambutnya pun putih. Ichigo bertanya-tanya siapa dia?

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, sudah lama sekali aku ingin menemuimu, Ichigo," ujarnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Bukannya kau tahu siapa aku?"

Kening Ichigo yang selalu berkerut kini makin berkerut karena pertanyaan balik dari orang itu. Tapi detik berikutnya, mata Ichigo terbelalak. Membuat orang itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau!"

"Benar, aku adalah sisi Ghoul dalam dirimu. Sedangkan kau adalah sisi manusianya. Kita adalah dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Kau ingin tetap hidup kan? Pakailah aku Ichigo..."

Sisi Ghoul Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo terlihat ragu. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bukan saatnya untuk ragu. Ichigo pun meraih uluran tangan sisi ghoulnya.

*****OoO*****

Mata Rukia terbelalak, saat melihat semua luka Ichigo menutup dengan cepat. Apakah Ichigo masih hidup? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Rukia saat ini.

Benar saja, mata cokelat keemasan itu akhirnya diperlihatkan juga. Hanya saja Rukia kembali terbelalak, karena sebelah mata Ichigo berubah warna menjadi merah!

"Ghoul mata satu?!" ungkap Go Koga saat melihat hal tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka bukan hanya lukanya saja yang cepat menutup. Tapi juga ia melihat Ghoul Mata satu. Bagaimana mungkin? Setahu Go Koga, Ghoul mata satu hanyalah mitos.

Tidak mungkin seorang manusia dan ghoul berhubungan. Kalaupun terjadi ibu dan bayinya pasti akan mati. Tapi ini...

"Maaf, kali ini aku akan serius," ujar Ichigo yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Aku rasa ini hanya lelucon. Tidak ada yang namanya Ghoul mata satu. Kau beruntung nak, kau selamat kali ini. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali, karena aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu," ancam Go Koga.

"Seperti kau bisa," ujar Ichigo tersenyum menyeringgai.

Terlihat sebuah Kagune keluar dari pinggangnya dan langsung menyerang tepat ke arah perut Go Koga dan menembus hingga ke belakang.

**Jleb!**

"Uhuk!"

Go Koga memegangi perutnya yang baru saja dilubangi oleh Kagune Ichigo. Darah keluar dari perut dan mulutnya. Setelah satu jam berlalu sejak pertarungannya melawan Ichigo, baru kali ini Go Koga terluka. Sudah begitu lukanya cukup parah.

'Rinkaku?!' pikir Rukia dalam hati. Saat ini ia sudah kembali ke atas bersama dengan Kaien.

"Rinkaku yah, pantas kecepatan penyembuhannya begitu menakjubkan," ungkap Gin saat melihat pertarungan itu.

Sementara itu Ichigo terlihat bermain-main dengan isi perut Go Koga. Dia tidak melepaskan Kagunenya dari tubuh Go Koga. Melainkan menggerak-gerakkan Kagunenya, ke kanan, ke kiri, atas bawah dan diputar-putar. Hingga membuat isi perut Go Koga keluar.

Wajah Rukia terlihat pucat saat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Jangan dipaksakan untuk melihatnya Rukia-chan. Begitulah kalau Ghoul sedang bersenang-senang," ungkap Gin yang hanya tersenyum melihat adegan penyiksaan dihadapannya. Entah mengapa Gin terlihat menyukai adegan penyiksaan Ghoul itu.

Go Koga mencoba untuk melepaskan Kagune Ichigo dalam tubuhnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Justru ujung kagune Ichigo yang tampak bergerak-gerak bebas, di belakang tubuhnya, menusuk punggung Go Koga, hingga tepat ke jantungnya.

**Jleb!**

"Uhuk!"

Kagune Ichigo kini mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh bagian dada dan perut Go Koga. Lalu ujung Kagune Go Koga, mencabut jantung Go Koga.

Perlahan Kagune itu kembali dengan membawa jantung Go Koga di ujungnya. Ichigo meraih jantung itu dan melahapnya.

"Cih, tidak enak, tapi aku merasa kekuatanku bertambah, setelah memakannya," ujar Ichigo tersenyum menyeringgai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Go Koga terjatuh. Ia tewas. Ichigo hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya ke atas saat melihat hal tersebut.

"I...Ichigo, dia...dia...memakan jantung ghoul tersebut!" ungkap Rukia yang langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia sudah tidak kuat melihat adegan penyiksaan dihadapannya. Perutnya bergemuruh, ingin muntah saat melihat hal tersebut.

"Kanibalisme, dia bisa bertambah kuat, jika melakukannya," ungkap Aizen saat melihat hal tersebut, sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

"Ah, ada banyak manusia di sini, sepertinya ini keberuntunganku," ujar Ichigo tersenyum menyeringgai.

Sepertinya dia mulai...

Tidak terkendali!

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Koukaku, ghoul bertipe ini kagunenya keluar dari tulang belikat. Kuat saat bertarung dengan Ukaku dan Bikaku tapi lemah terhadap Rinkaku**

**Rinkaku ghoul bertipe ini kagunenya keluar dari pinggang. Ichigo tipenya Rinkaku. Kecepatan penyembuhannya memang luar biasa. Kuat saat bertarung lawan Ukaku dan Koukaku, tapi lemah terhadap Bikaku**

**Sisi ghoul Ichigo itu hollow Ichigo...**

**Ichigo mungkin ghoul terkuat, tapi kalau udah dalam mode ghoul gak bisa mengendalikan dirinya... maksud ane kalau kagunenya keluar ...**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Rini desu, Naruzhea AiChi, Arisa risarisarisa, Azura Kuchiki, , dianrusdianto39**

**See you~**


End file.
